Together At Last: A Lupin Addition
by LittleLotte1
Summary: Sequel to my l/j fic Together At Last; Keep in mind all things aren't what they seem for the Lupins (r/oc)... or the Potters for that matter (l/j h/g); a new generation at Hogwarts! r/r!
1. The Past Revealed

***Disclaimer*** I am not going to do this every chapter, so please keep in mind that it applies to all of them.  I do not own anything HP-related.  The only things in this story that are mine are the characters of Aaron & Jem & Mel (for now… tee hee hee) and then of course any other characters that may pop up later that you've never heard of because they are my own creation.  I am not making any money from this or anything like that, it's all in the name of fun and creativity.  That having been said…

Author's Note:  Well, here it is! The sequel to my first ff (_Together At Last).  While this does deal with what happens to Harry, Lily and James now that they are a family again, that is not what the main focus of this ficcy is.  This ficcy came about in response to some questions a very persistent reader/friend kept asking about what happened to Aaron and Jem when they left, amongst others.  So, without further adieu, here is chapter 1!  _

**Together At Last: A Lupin Addition**

**Chapter 1: The Past Revealed**

"For the love of _God, Mel, get your scrawny ass out of bed!" came the frustrated yell from the bottom of the staircase._

"Five more minutes," came the muffled reply.  

"Mel, I've already given you an extra 20… don't make me call mom!"  When there was no response, the increasingly-annoyed young man rolled his eyes and ran up to his sister's bedroom, throwing the door open.  "Come _on. We have to meet dad in less than an hour, get out of bed!"  With that, he pulled the covers off of his sleeping sister, leaving her lying on the bed in her pajama pants and his old Jane's Addiction tee-shirt, her head covered by the pillow._

"Noooooo, _Aaron…" whined the girl.  She finally came out from under the pillow, and it was all Aaron could do not to laugh at the way his sister's hair was sticking up at all angles._

"Mel, come on.  We can't be late, you know that.  Today is really important to dad."

The young girl, Melissa (or Mel), nodded groggily as she stretched and yawned.  "I'm up, I'm up.  Jesus, Aaron, you are annoying sometimes."

"And you are the laziest little girl on the planet, now get dressed so that we can leave.  You're not used to the Floo Network here, and I'm not about to try apparating with you."

"I know, I'll be ready in 10 minutes, I swear."

"Okay, but if you're not, dad gave me permission to just bring you as you are," Aaron told her, grinning from ear to ear.  

Mel's eyes opened wide in shock.  There was no doubt in her mind that this was true.  Her father had in fact done that very thing to her one time in third grade.  One day she woke up late (it was the first day – and consequentially last – that she was trusted to wake herself up) and she was just about to put on her other sneaker when the school bus pulled up.  She begged her dad for a ride to school, but he said no, wrote a quick note to her teacher, and sent her to school with only one shoe!  Can you imagine how embarrassing that is for a third grader?  As if she didn't get teased enough...  

Once Aaron left her room and shut the door behind him, Mel sprang from her bed and into action.  She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and ran down the stairs while putting her hair up into a ponytail. 

"Five… four… three…" Aaron was counting down, looking at his wristwatch.

"No! I'm here, I'm here! Ready to go," Mel panted, running up to the fireplace in the living room where her brother was waiting.

Aaron grinned.  "Uh, Dot? I think you forgot something…"

"What now, _Wakko?" she asked angrily as Aaron pointed at her feet.  "Aw, man…"_

Aaron shook his head and pulled out his wand.  "Accio jellies," he said.  Mel smiled gratefully as her favorite shoes came flying toward her.  "Alright, Dot, now are you ready?"

"Promise not to lose me?"

"Well, as hard as I've tried to for the last 11 years I haven't been able to do it yet…"  Mel scowled at him.  "Don't worry; I'll take you through myself, Dot." He then lifted his sister up and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace.  "Honeydukes of Hogsmeade!" he shouted, stepping into the emerald green flames.

A few dizzying moments later, the pair stepped out into Honeydukes candy shoppe.  "Alright, Dot.  You can open your eyes now."

"Do you have to call me that?" Mel whined.

"Yup, 'fraid so.  It's my god given right as your older brother, and besides, you call me Wakko.  It's only fair.  Now, pick out some candy and then we'll high-tail it over to meet dad."

It wasn't long before the two of them were walking hand-in-hand through the village of Hogsmeade toward the Three Broomsticks.  They walked in a sort of ominous silence which Mel finally broke.  "Are you nervous, Aaron?" she asked timidly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're gonna see them again for the first time since you were younger than me even," she paused thoughtfully for a moment.  "I know I'm nervous…"

"Don't worry, Mel.  It'll be fine… they're good people, despite what mom used to say.  Dad said, remember?"  Mel nodded reluctantly.  She knew that she should trust her father, but couldn't help but remember all of the horrible things her mother used to tell her.  "Come on, Dot, snap out of it – we're here."  With those words, Aaron opened the door to the pub and walked in after his sister.  He smiled upon seeing his father sitting at a table surrounded by his closest friends in the world.  "Wait a minute," he whispered suddenly, putting a hand out to stop Mel from walking any further, his eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Mel asked nervously, suddenly finding it very hard to resist the urge to run to her father.  She looked up at Aaron, usually so cool and calm, and was shocked to see his eyes practically bulging out of his head.  "Aaron, you're kinda freaking me out here…" 

It took what seemed like an eternity for him to speak again.  His eyes were locked on two of the people sitting at the table with their father.  One, Mel noticed, was a very pretty woman with red hair, and the other… well, the other looked like Harry Potter!  _But wait a second, Mel thought.  _

_Harry Potter has that scar on his forehead… and he isn't that old… hang on, if Harry is sitting over there with those kids, then who's sitting next to dad? she thought, grasping her brother's hand tightly in her own._

"Holy shit," Aaron muttered, as he finally made eye-contact with the red-head.  She looked at him as though she was trying to place him, when suddenly Mel noticed a look of dawning appear on her face.  "Holy shit!" Aaron said, much louder this time.

"Aaron?" Mel squeaked.

"Dad! What the fuck is going on here?  Mom is gonna kill you!" Aaron shouted, unable to mask his anger and fear at the sight that lay before him.

The red-headed woman blinked, finally breaking the eye-contact, and turned to one of her companions, a wide smile on her face.  "Remus, is that-"

"Aaron, why don't you and Dot come join us," Remus said, smiling as he stood up to welcome the newcomers.  

Mel bit her lip and looked up at her big brother who was still standing there frozen to the spot.  Deciding that she'd feel better with her dad, Mel let go of Aaron's hand and ran over to Remus, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.  "Hi dad," came the muffled greeting.  

Remus just laughed in response and sat back down, pulling his daughter onto his lap.  "Aaron, it's okay.  They won't bite," he told his son with a twinkle in his eye.  Remus conveniently ignored the shocked looks he was getting from his friends, though they did not go unnoticed by Mel.  In fact, the look that one of them was making seemed to be teetering somewhere between confusion, anger and jealousy, prompting Melissa to bury her head in her father's shoulder.

As hard as he tried, Aaron found that he was unable to move from the doorway.  "Dad, what sort of dark magic is this?"  He raked a trembling hand through his fine hair, his hazel eyes narrowed maliciously.  

"Aaron," Remus began calmly.  "It's not what you think.  Come, sit down.  We can ex-"

"It's _him, isn't it?" Aaron suddenly yelled.  "Mom was right, this is all his doing! You said she was wrong, but she wasn't!"_

The entire pub was silent, watching the scene unfold before their eyes.  Remus carefully lifted Mel off of his lap and set her down in the chair next to his before standing and walking towards his irate 26 year old son, never breaking the eye-contact between them, much like a snake charmer.  "Aaron, calm down.  It's fine, really.  I know what this looks like, but really, it's not dark magic, it has nothing to do with Sirius.  You know the truth, Aaron, I know you do…"

"But, dad," Aaron said, barely above a whisper.  "Dad, they look just like Lily and James… like how I remember them from when I was little…"

Remus nodded and placed a reassuring arm around Aaron.  "They're back," he simply said.  "Come and sit down, and we'll explain it all to you."

"But what about mom?"

Remus sighed deeply.  "We'll get to that too, I'm sure. Now come and sit down with us."

Mel tried to watch her father and her brother, wanting anything to take her mind off of the look on the man whom she now new to be Sirius' face.  For some reason though, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, even though he was no longer looking at her.  In fact, Mel was so focused on his face that she jumped when she heard her father speaking to them again.

"Well, I believe some introductions are in order," Remus said jovially, trying to lighten the increasingly tense atmosphere.

"Yes, please," Hermione Granger muttered under her breath, staring hungrily at the handsome addition to their group.  Harry, having overheard her, choked back a laugh as Ron Weasley's ears turned slightly red.  Harry then not-so-subtly poked his female friend in her side and gestured toward her red-headed boyfriend, sharing a knowing look with the man at the table who looked like himself.  For her part, Hermione simply blinked and shook her head as if snapping out of a trance.  "Well, it would make things less awkward, wouldn't it?" she hissed.  She then smiled and turned her attention back to Remus and his companion.  "Professor Lupin?"

Remus smiled at the name.  "Hermione, call me Remus, I insist."  He then took a deep breath before continuing.  "Now, for those of you who don't know him, and for those who may not remember," Remus looked at Harry as he said the last part, "this is-"

"I thought that Jemina took him," came the now icy voice of Sirius Black.

Aaron looked up abruptly, Sirius's words cutting him to the core.  He quickly cast a nervous look toward his sister, but replaced the expression with one of surprise before anyone could take notice.  He then turned his attention to his father, who, he could tell, was doing some very quick thinking.

"You're right, Sirius, she did," Remus began carefully.  "But despite everything that happened, Aaron and I kept in touch behind her back for a number of years.  After all, he was legally my son at the time that she took him, regardless of whether or not she realized that the paperwork had gone through.  This is not why we are here right now though," Remus continued, deciding to take another approach.  

"Oh, really?" Sirius spat.  "If it's not, then why the bloody hell did you bring him here now, of all times?  And what about her?  I'm not as stupid as you may think that I am.  How many opportunities have you had during the last four years to-"

"Padfoot.  Stop.  That is more than en-"

"James, don't," Remus said.  "If he thinks that he knows everything, let him get it out."  He looked expectantly at Sirius who was still fuming but failed to say anything.  The two of them stared at each other with growing intensity for a moment or two before Sirius finally looked away.  Sensing that the current battle was now over, though the war still had a ways to go, Remus took another breath and turned to Mel.

"Dot, you know who he is, right?" he asked kindly, gesturing toward Harry.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," she responded meekly.  Harry smiled at her and waved.

"Do you remember who I told you Harry's parents were?"

Mel nodded.  "James and Lily… You and mom and Aaron used to talk about them all the time."  She then looked over at Harry again, this time with sadness in her eyes.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Harry smiled again and shook his head.  "You don't have to be sorry, you know," he told her.

"But you never knew them," Mel said, tears filling her pale blue eyes.

"But he can now," Remus whispered to her.  He then knelt down beside her, his eyes now level with her own.  "Something very special happened today.  You see them?" Mel nodded.  "Do you know who they are?"  Mel shook her head this time.

"Lily and James Potter," Aaron said, barely moving his lips as he uttered the names.  "But it isn't possible."

"That's what we were just discussing, actually, before you and your sister arrived. I promise you, we will get to that, but right now is not the time."  He then turned back to everyone else.  "Well, Lily, James and Sirius I expect will remember, but as you were just a baby when he moved away, Harry, this is my son Aaron.  He came to live with us when he was only a boy."

"I remember that," Lily sighed.  "Aaron, do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?" Aaron asked, his voice taking on a faraway town as he slowly sank into a chair.  "I was 8, and had just been taken from my parents and sent to that orphanage…"

"I don't know if anyone told you, Harry," James said, turning to his son, "but while Padfoot and I worked for the Ministry, your mum was in charge of a home for children abandoned by their muggle parents when they showed signs of magical ability."  Harry simply nodded in response.  "Well then, one day, a few months before we were married, the home was attacked.  We found out about it because there was a knock on our door."

"We were all living together at the time," Lily interjected. "James, myself, Remus, and Sirius."

"To this day I have no idea how I found your house, Lily," Aaron said suddenly.  "I managed to escape the Death Eaters and somehow made it there.  The rest, I suppose, is history."  He stopped talking and Mel could tell that he had tears in his eyes.  "God, Lily, it's so good to see you again.  And James," he added as an afterthought.

Lily smiled and nodded as James grinned.  "It's good to see you again too, kid," James laughed.  "It's nice to be back, especially considering the alternative."

Mel shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  Naturally she knew how Aaron and their father had met, but she had still never been in the company of two people who were supposed to be dead before… not to mention Sirius, who used to be engaged to her mother.  

Although he had no idea what was on her mind, Harry did sense her slight discomfort.  "So, Dot, how old are you?"

Mel looked up at him, utterly bewildered.  Nobody else ever called her Dot before.  "Dot?"

It was now Harry's turn to look confused.  "I thought that was your name?"

"Oh!" she laughed.  "No, my name is Mel, Melissa Lupin. Everyone calls me Mel though, except for them," she told him, pointing at her father and brother.  "But I'm 11."

Remus nodded and smiled gratefully at Harry.  "Mel's going to be starting at Hogwarts come September, actually."

"Really?"  She nodded.  "Well, I can assure you that it's a lot of fun," he said, winking at her and causing her to blush slightly.  "I just graduated from there today, I dunno if your dad told you that.  Anyway, these are my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  We all just finished Hogwarts."

Mel nodded again, making a mental note to tease her brother about the gawking stares he was receiving from that Hermione girl.  "That's what mom and dad told me."

"Yeah? So is your mum coming by too?" Harry asked.  "It'd be nice to meet whoever Remus has kept a secret for so long," he added with a wicked grin he obviously inherited from his father.

"Oh, come on now, Harry," Sirius said silkily.  "We wouldn't want that to happen.  She must be some kind of dirty little secret if he didn't tell anyone about her before.  Hidden, let's say, in another country…"

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

"Sloppy seconds, maybe?"

"Sirius!" Three voices (Remus, James and Lily) shouted.

"Someone who turned her back on her friends, on those who loved her because one was different… only to have him come crawling back perhaps begging for-"

Exactly what she might have been begging for, those sitting at the table never found out.  For, at that moment, Mel stood up and shouted "Enough!" with such force that Sirius found himself virtually flying backward and into the wall behind him, landing in a heap on the floor.  All eyes were instantly on the little girl, none of the staring faces more shocked than those of Aaron and Remus.  

"You don't know anything about my mom!  You don't know what she went through!  You don't know how it was for her and Aaron, or when Daddy came back into her life!  She told me what you were, she told me about all of you!"

"Melissa, that's enough," Remus firmly stated, seeing the unshed tears in his daughter's eyes.

"But-!"

"No, this is between Sirius and me.  Do you understand?"  

Mel bit her lip and nodded.  "Yes, sir."

"And as for you, Sirius, there is a lot about my life that you don't know.  This much, though, I can promise you.  She is happy.  For just about the first time since she found out about your escape, she is happy.   You threw her out, let her go.  You could have had her, you could have gone with her, but you didn't.  I know why you didn't, why you stayed with us, and god help me," he laughed sadly, "I love you for it.  But you were an idiot, a damn fool.  You let her go."

"WHAT!" Sirius roared, leaping to his feet.  "After what she said, after what she _did you __defend her?!  No.  NO.  Are you__ mad?"_

Harry suddenly jumped up, perhaps to stand between his godfather (Sirius) and Remus, or perhaps to just yell something to make them both shut up.  Either way though, he didn't get the chance.  James quickly laid a hand on his son's arm and shook his head.  "Harry, don't.  They need to get this out and behind them."

"But why?"

"Because his little girlfriend is your godmother, Harry," Sirius yelled, shocking Harry who was unaware that he and his father had been overheard.  "Because she used to be engaged to me."  

"We were married last summer. Jem is my wife."

Sirius just stood there for a moment, opening and closing his mouth as though searching for the right words that would never come.  It was longer still before anyone else spoke either.  Finally, Mel looked up to see her brother slowly approaching Sirius.

"S-Sirius?" Aaron began awkwardly.  "I know that I'm the last person you probably want to talk to right now, and this is the last thing that you want to hear, but you need to listen to me.  Mom left all of you because she was scared."

"Aaron, you don't have to-" Remus interrupted.

"Yeah, dad, I do.  Like it or not, all of you, dad included, lied to her and for some reason, that upset her greatly.  So, fearing for my safety as well as her own, she took me and left everyone and everything she had ever loved for America."

"She ran away," Sirius croaked.

"No!" Aaron shouted.  "You didn't give her a reason to stay.  She loved you, so much, Sirius, it pains me to say that because I love her and dad together."  Aaron was now standing nearly nose-to-nose with Sirius.  "But she still has a special place in her heart for you… she still loves you in a way that nobody else ever will," he whispered.  "I know, because I was there.  I was 9 years old, and still the one that she turned to with everything."  Aaron raised his voice slightly now so that the others could once again hear him.  "When Lily and James were killed, and everyone condemned you, she felt only guilt.  She cursed you for what it appeared you had done, and blamed herself for having driven you to it.  Bet you didn't know that, huh?  Yeah, Mom thought it was her fault!  Thought that maybe she had broken your heart by leaving, thus sending you into the clutches of the Dark Lord.  And she went into this awful depression…"  He shook his head, trying to relieve himself of the memory.  

"You know, she was so scared for me.  Because I lived with you, because she left you… she was scared that you would have someone come after us… so we moved to Virginia, near DC, and I went to muggle school, and had muggle friends with muggle parents… people who would accept me without questioning where I was from or if I knew the Potters just because I had an English accent.  Don't get me wrong, she did make sure that I was taught magic.  I had tutors for that, and even did meet other wizard children eventually, but that's not the point.  She was there for me when I needed her, and I was there for her." 

A smile all of a sudden played upon his lips as he continued to speak.  "And then dad came back into our lives, well, he and mom were kinda thrown together…"

Remus snickered.  "Not that you gave us much choice, son."

"Well, how else were you going to work out your differences?" Aaron smirked.  "Anyway, it worked, didn't it?"  Remus nodded, obviously defeated, and Aaron flashed a 1,000 watt smile.  "We were a family, at last.  Granted it was touch and go there for a while, but then the little rugrat appeared and it all turned out alright, don't ya think, Dot?"

Mel pulled a face at her brother.  "You can leave me out of this one, thank you very much."

"Granted it all fell to shit about, say, oh, I don't know, 7 years later…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"_Someone had to escape from Azkaban… renewing the fear that people had all but recovered from.  Then Dumbledore contacted dad and asked him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here, leaving us alone at home.  Mom didn't want him to go, but he insisted that he had to, for your sake, Harry.  He wanted to make sure that you were safe, see what kind of kid you were growing up to be, if you were anything like your psychotic father."_

"Remind me to be offended later," James said dryly.

"You? What about me?" Harry chimed in with mock indignation.

"Like father, like son," Remus and Sirius said at the same time, causing each to eye the other warily.

Lily simply smiled and shook her head, wisely choosing to remain silent.  

What did you guys think?  Please let me know by hitting that nice little "submit review" button!  Thanks!


	2. The Past Forgiven In Part

A/N: Yay! Love my lovely reviewers! Marzoog! My first ever reviewer on this ficcy, and one of the faithful from the first one! Thanks! Leo, Manda and Lamina – Rest assured, all will be explained… it might take a while, but still…

And lastly, Lizawan! hahahaha May the force-er-posts be with you too! [v. tired and yet still adding ficcy here and perhaps even writing more later nao-wan face] ;)

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Past Forgiven, In Part**

"How did everything go?" Jem asked curtly as Remus, Aaron and Mel appeared in the living room.  Mel bit her lip and Jem could see the tears in her eyes.  Before her mother could question her though, she ran up to her room.  Jem sighed.  "That well, huh?"

"Good news or bad news?" Remus said, kissing his wife's cheek.

"I need some aspirin," Aaron said, leaving his parents alone as he bounded up the stairs two at a time.

"Oh, god, this can't be good," Jem mumbled, watching Remus collapse into a nearby arm chair.  She then walked over to him and sat on the chair's arm, wrapping her arms around her husband and kissing his temple.  She took a deep breath before speaking again.  "Let's get it over with, bad news first."

"Sirius."

"I figured as much.  What happened?"

"Let's just say that he hasn't exactly forgotten the past, and nor is he ready to forgive.  Though, to tell the truth, our son gave him quite a piece of his mind."  Jem shook her head.  "Our daughter too, come to think of it."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew who she was… the moment she came in; he knew you were her mother."

"I was afraid of that," Jem whispered.  "But it's okay, right?  He didn't get the upper hand, and he wouldn't say anything in front of the children… in front of Harry-"

Remus let out a nasty chuckle.  "Oh, he did… it was just lucky that they were there… you know how James is the only one that could ever stop him…"

"So I'm guessing that Harry inherited that particular gift?"

"No! Well, yes, but no.  That's not what I meant."

"Darling, you're not speaking sense.  What are you talking about?" Jem asked, turning Remus' face to hers so she could look into his eyes.

There was a sudden knock on the door, breaking the moment that the couple was sharing.  Jem quickly got up and went to answer it, her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing outside.  "Harry?" she breathed.  He was the living image of James, which she knew from the pictures Remus had shown her, but even so, it was quite startling.  Even more so when 'Harry' shook his head and grinned widely at her, raising an eyebrow at her confusion, showcasing his deep blue eyes.  

"Jemina, Jemina, Jemina.  What ever are we going to do with you?" An all too familiar voice said.  When Jem didn't say anything in response, James decided to try something else.  "Surprise!  It's a boy!  And a red-head!"  Without a sound, Lily and Harry appeared at his side from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Remus?" Jem managed to choke out.  "Door…" she then fell into a dead-faint. 

"Did she hit her head?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Can't you wake her up?"

"Would you just back off and leave her to me?"

"_Touchy."_

An exasperated sigh, a slight shift of weight, and Jemina opened her eyes.  "I – I don't know what happened," she said, looking up into the concerned eyes of her husband.  "I opened the door and thought that I saw-"

"Jem!" Lily cried.

"L – Lily?" Jem breathed, her hand flying up to her mouth in disbelief. "What… what's going on?" she stammered, her eyes welling with tears.

Lily's heart broke at the sight of her best friend nearly in tears, and she immediately rushed to her side, throwing her arms around Jem's trembling frame.  "Jem, I missed you so much!" she cried, tears now streaming down her face as well.

The two women hugged and cried and talked in sobs for a while, causing James to roll his eyes at Remus and make the simple comment, "Women."  Lily, never missing a beat, promptly chucked a cushion at his head.

Remus couldn't help but laugh.  "Some things will never change."

"Thanks, Moony.  Thanks a lot.  Glad to know that I've still got friends like you," James said.

"Dad?"  Remus and James both looked up, causing Harry to grin.  "Not you, him," he laughed, pointing at James who then, very maturely, stuck his tongue out at Remus.  "Anyway," Harry continued, rolling his eyes, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, suppose so." James gestured toward Lily and Jem.  "They're not going to be ready to talk for a while anyway."  Remus nodded knowingly and watched his friend, freshly back from the grave no less, walk into his kitchen with Harry.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" James asked, casually leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Is she really my godmother?"

"Yes, she is."

"So then whatever happened, between her and Sirius I mean, it was really awful… he's never mentioned her…"

"Some things are better left unsaid, Harry."

"That certainly wasn't the case earlier today."

"It was time for Sirius to face what happened.  It seems that Remus and Aaron had already made their peace… So what if Sirius has yet to do it?"

"What do you mean?  What _happened?"_

"I don't really think that it's my place to tell you.  It's really between them."

"You know, I think that I'm a very accepting person," Harry began.  "I mean, considering I'm about to turn 18, I've been through a hell of a lot, to put it mildly.  After losing my parents, I was forced to live with my pathetic excuse of an aunt and uncle… oh, and let's not forget the demon child.  Tortured for the next 9, 10 years of my life, my entire world is turned around when I find out that everyone had been lying to me. 'Guess what, Harry! You're a _wizard! Oh, and yeah, just so you know, you're a __famous wizard.  Everyone knows your name!' Just a little disconcerting, believe you me."_

"Get to the point, Harry, because even though I do love you more than anything, I'm not going to stand here and be blamed for everything that happened to you.  I wish that things hadn't worked out like that, and you have to know that I would move heaven and earth to change it all.  To tell you honestly, I think that I kind of did.  I just don't want to be wrongfully accused of anything."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Trying to articulate exactly what he wanted to say without hurting his father was more of a challenge than he had expected.  "Okay, trying again.  I'm not blaming you for anything.  I know that everything that happened goes back to Voldemort and not you or mum.  What I mean, is that for as long as I can remember, people have lied to me, or at least hidden the truth.  First, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon lied about what happened to you.  Then I couldn't know _why everything happened to our family, then there was the Sirius issue… I had no idea who he was and what he supposedly had done until far later than I should have… _

"Hell, dad, even _Malfoy knew about that! And I know that his dad was a great git who was a Death Eater and knew because of that, but still, it kind of hurt.  I'm sick of people keeping things from me.  I'm an adult, and I think I'm able to handle it.  Really, look at us!  I've kept reasonably sane considering that the parents I knew to be dead for the last 16 years have managed to come back to life thanks to come pretty complicated spells that nobody else in the world knows exists!"_

"That's not true!" James protested.

"Alright, _fine.  Dumbledore knows too, happy?"_

"Yes, thanks." James grinned.

"My _God!" Harry exclaimed, his hands flying immediately to his temples._

"What?" 

"Now I know what they've all been talking about!"  James cocked an eyebrow in question.  "I'm gonna turn into you!  I might as well be arguing with myself right now! This is insane!"

James couldn't hold it in anymore.  He burst out laughing.  "It's those amazing Potter genes at work, Harry… passed down from father to son, generation after generation.  We're all like this."

"Sad, but true," Remus said, entering the room.  "Now you completely understand why it was so hard to teach you, Harry.  I knew what this monster was like in classes back in our day."  He then looked from father to son and smirked.  "So what were we arguing about?"

"What a nosy git you are?" James and Harry said at the same time.  They then looked at each other and started to laugh.

"So you want to know what happened, huh, Harry?"

"Yeah, kind of.  I mean, you're practically family, and with all that's going on, I'm a bit lost… being the only one out-of-the-loop kind of sucks."

"Fair enough."

"Remus, you don't have to do this."

"Dad, shut up and let the man talk."

Remus' eyes sparkled as he laughed quietly.  "Your son, it seems, would beg to differ, Prongs."  He then turned to Harry.  "Well, I really don't know where to start…"

"The beginning is usually a good place," Harry said.

"Harry!" James exclaimed, though he couldn't hide a smile as Harry grinned defiantly at him.

"Alright, the beginning it is then…" Remus then proceeded to tell Harry about how all of them (himself, James, Lily, Jem, Sirius and Peter) were at Hogwarts together, and how all except Jem knew of his condition.  He told Harry what happened after they left school, why Aaron came to live with them, and how Jem was Lily's Maid of Honor when she married James.  Leaving out the bit about Angelica (deciding that it was his parents' place to tell him about that), Remus began to tell Harry about the day that everything fell apart.  

"In all my experiences growing up as a werewolf, somehow I never managed to be outside I guess when a solar eclipse would take place.  But that day, when we were all at lunch, it happened.  Nobody else even noticed, well, except you."

"I did?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Yeah, you let out a cry when you noticed him starting to change… startled all of us," James said wistfully.

"Anyway, Sirius and James here jumped up and dragged me to a back alley so that they could change and keep me in check.  Your mum, meanwhile, was trying to calm Jem down.  Finally, after I had transformed back, we all apparated to your house to talk in private.  Jem threw a fit, she was appalled, disgusted.  You know how cruel and prejudiced people are toward my kind… It's ignorance, really, but that's not the point.  Ultimately, she refused to accept me for what I was and demanded that I leave, but Sirius and James both stuck up for me.  Then she yelled for Sirius to leave with her.  When he didn't, she gave him an ultimatum.  He would either go with her or stay with us.  He had to choose.  He chose to stay with us."

The three sat in a thoughtful silence for a moment until there was a sudden 'pop' and the refrigerator opened.  Three heads turned to see who the intruder was.

"Don't mind me!" Aaron said brightly.  "Just wanted a coke, and didn't want to interrupt Sob-Fest '98 in there," he told them, gesturing toward the living room where Jem and Lily were still crying in each other's arms.

James rolled his eyes.  "Come on, Moony, let's go break them up.  It's been long enough."

"Alright, but if I get clawed, I'm holding you personally accountable."  James smirked at this and shook his head, leading his friend out by his shoulders.

"Penny for your thoughts, Harry," Aaron said, pulling out a chair and turning it around so he could sit in it backwards.

"What were they like?"

"Who?" Aaron asked, opening a bag of M&Ms and popping a couple into his mouth.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and Aaron's grin widened.  "Don't say it," Harry warned.  "I've heard it quite enough, thanks."

"What?" Aaron asked innocently, taking another handful of M&Ms.  

"Just don't start on that.  Can't you just answer my question without mocking me in any way?"

Aaron laughed and tossed the bag of candy to Harry.  "Sadly, I can't answer the question without mocking you."  When he saw the look on Harry's face he laughed again.  "Imagine yourself and your friends in about a year, that's what it was like.  Well, that's what your dad was like anyway, you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are truly your father's son.  Although from what dad has told me, you're a bit less trouble."  When he realized that Harry hadn't touched the candy he simply shrugged and took it back.  "Alright, what do ya wanna know?"

"When you met them, all of them, what were they like?"

"Well, I met your mom first.  She was great, very warm and kind, you could really tell that she genuinely cared.  And then, you know how I met the rest of this crazy lot… more out of necessity than anything else…  Anyway, they were all a lot of fun.  We had to always be careful in the house cos like, your grandmother, Marilyn, she was a crazy woman, loved her, but what a whack-job!  

"She was one of the greatest babysitters I ever had, but she was very old fashioned; it's a wonder that your father turned out the way he did, not to mention what a free-spirit that sister of his was.  From what everyone told me, she didn't really want Lily and James to live together before they were married, but he figured out a way to scam her: Lily had the master suite to herself and James had his own room… of course what she didn't know is that every night James would stay with Lily anyway.  Almost got caught a couple times too, by her surprise visits of course… but that's beside the point."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, breaking the silence that had settled between them for a minute.  "My dad has a sister?"

"Had."

"Had?" Harry croaked.

"Yeah, your parents knew that Voldemort was after them, and took a Secret-Keeper.  That was Marilyn.  She was killed not too long after, and then Claire, your aunt, was going to take over the post.  I don't know exactly how it happened, but when push came to shove, they discovered that it wasn't Claire that they were about to perform the spell on, it was some Death Eater in disguise.  It then came out that Claire had been killed."

"And so I never even got to meet either of them," Harry whispered.

Aaron shook his head sadly.  "It was an awfully hard year, what with Marilyn and then the-"

"Well," Remus interjected rather loudly.  "I certainly hope that you and Aaron found something to talk about, Harry," he smiled, and then shifted his gaze over to Aaron, giving him a meaningful look.


	3. Birthday Surprises

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter!  Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises**

Mel couldn't help rolling her eyes at the conversation she was having with one of her friends from back home.

LilWolfie: Yup. today's the Boy Who Lived's birthday… wow that looks funny!

bckstrt11: huh?

LilWolfie: Lived's… is that even a word? hehehehe

bckstrt11: mel, really… you are SO immature sometimes!

LilWolfie: just cos you think he's cute doesn't mean that i have to

bckstrt11: oh? so you don't think so? riiiiiiiiiiiiight.

LilWolfie: guess who is gonna be at the party tho

bckstrt11: who?

LilWolfie: harry's godfather!

bckstrt11: who?

LilWolfie: um, HELLO. remember who i told you that was?  SIRIUS BLACK.

bckstrt11: oooohhhhh… yeah, good luck dealing with that. 

LilWolfie: yeah, thanks.

bckstrt11: seriously… you said that your mom hasn't had to see him yet, right?

LilWolfie: i know… we'll see how it works out.  Hopefully dad can do something about it before things get out of hand. but if he can't, i'm sure that aaron will step in.

bckstrt11: how is aaron anyway? looking forward to having him as a teacher? hehehehehehe

LilWolfie: yeah, cos that won't be weird or antying! thank Merlin he WON'T be my teacher…

LilWolfie: *anything

bckstrt11: oh, come on… it wouldn't be that bad, really…

Mel was jerked back into her surroundings by a knock at her door.

LilWolfie: gotta go! 'rents are up! I'll email you or something and tell you what happened today…

Bckstrt11: yeah, ok. goodnite!

LilWolfie: i still think it's weird that i'm getting up for the day and you are just going to bed… stupid time differences.  anyway, l8r!

Mel snapped her laptop computer shut and opened the door.

"And just what are you doing up so early, young lady?" Jem asked, knowing full well that her daughter was by _no means a morning person._

"Nothing," she shrugged.  "Just chatting with Eve, mom.  I miss her!"

"I know, but perhaps it would be better for the both of you if you didn't keep her up until all hours of the night on that blasted computer.  I don't need to get a phone call or letter from her mother about that again."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell her about Harry's birthday!"

"Mmm hmm, I'm sure you did. Now how about getting ready?  We've got a long day ahead of us."

True to Jem's word, the morning passed very slowly for Mel (and everyone else in her house).  It seemed to take forever to set everything up for Harry's not-so-surprise birthday party because for whatever reason, Jem refused to let them use magic to do it.

People started to trickle into the Lupin house around 2:30, starting with Ron and Hermione.  

"What's wrong with you?" Ron whispered at Hermione, who was both straightening her skirt and looking in a mirror trying to flatten her hair for the millionth time.

"Nothing," she muttered.  "I just want to look presentable, that's all."

There was a soft smirk at the top of the stairs, but neither of Harry's friends took notice.  Instead, they turned their attention to their former professor who was walking toward them, smiling broadly.  Once he ushered them inside, Mel stood up from her perch on the stairs, still trying to decide if she should go downstairs yet or not.  

"And just what are you doing up here, Dot?"

"I dunno, waiting for more people to get here?"

"Come on, why don't you come downstairs with me?"

"Don't want to put a damper on your fan club," she snickered.  

"What are you on about?" Aaron asked, genuinely clueless.  Even though she didn't want to, Mel burst out laughing.  "What?"

"You are so British!  _What are you on about?" she mocked.  "It's funny, Wakko, that's all!"_

"Oh, shut up and get downstairs," Aaron told her, rolling his eyes as he gently shoved her down the first couple of steps.  

Mel was still shaking with silent, suppressed giggles as she sprinted down the staircase and into the living room where she leapt onto the sofa.  Unfortunately for her (and them, come to think of it) she didn't land on the cushions as she had expected.  Someone was already lying on them.

"Oof!" gasped the person Mel landed on as she also let out a cry ("Ack!").

"What did you do now, Dot?" Aaron shouted as he arrived in the living room.  He quickly surveyed the scene before him and let out an indeterminate sound.  "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you manhandling my baby sister?"

"What's going on out there?" Jem called from the next room.

"Nothing!" Aaron answered.

"Les, you said you'd stay out of trouble if I brought you!" a male voice with an Irish accent said.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy on the couch protested.  "She landed on me!"

"A likely story," Aaron glared.  "Now get your hands off of my sister!"

Mel, who had been frozen to the spot out of both surprise and confusion, suddenly jumped up and onto the floor, allowing the boy called Les to finally sit up.

"Seamus, I didn't do anything, I swear! Please don't make me go home!  I haven't even seen Harry yet to tell him happy birthday, and you know mum wouldn't be happy about that because it would be bad manners to show up to his birthday party and not even tell him happy birthday, you know that I'm-"

"Jesus, Les, shut it!" Seamus said, rolling his eyes.   He then turned to Mel and Aaron.  "Sorry 'bout him.  Can't really take him anywhere."

"It was my fault anyway," Mel said, defending Les.  "I didn't expect anyone to be there so I jumped on the couch like I always do."

"See?" Les said, grinning triumphantly.  Seamus and Aaron still did not look too pleased.  "Name's Leslie Finnigan, but call me Les."  He held his hand out for Mel to shake.

"And I'm Mel Lupin, nice to meet you," she smiled shyly, secretly pleased that she would have someone closer to her age at the party, and a cute someone at that!

It took a bit of time after that, but soon enough nearly everyone had arrived for the party.  Introductions and greetings had been said, everything was set, and it was only the arrival of the birthday boy and his family that seemed to be taking longer than necessary.  In the meantime, Mel had made yet another new friend; only this one was quite a bit older than her.  She wasted no time in taking Ginny Weasley by the hand and leading her on a very animated tour of the house while the rest of the guests were mingling in the living room waiting patiently for Harry.

"Melissa, maybe we should-"

"Call me Dot, it's ok, Gin, really! Can I call you Gin? Do you mind?"

Ginny simply laughed and shook her head.  "Gin is fine, but I thought that only your dad and brother got to call you Dot?"

Mel nodded.  "That's true, but I don't mind! You can too," she grinned.  

"Well then, Dot, as I was saying, maybe we should go downstairs, I'm sure that Harry will be arriving any-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted countless voices from downstairs.

"Time now," Ginny sighed.  "Come on, let's go see Harry," she said, trying not to sound as dejected as she really felt.

Once again Mel grabbed Ginny's hand, only this time she didn't have to pull the older girl after her.  Ginny was quite willing to nearly fly down the staircase to see the boyfriend she hadn't set eyes on for nearly a month.  She felt her heart flutter as she caught sight of the familiar black hair, sticking up at all angles.  Quickly she rushed to him, throwing her arms around him from behind and hugging him closely to her.

"Missed you," she whispered.

"Uh, yeah. Missed you too?" an unfamiliar voice responded awkwardly.

Suddenly a feeling of dread spread through Ginny like wildfire. "Harry?" she squeaked.

"Something I should know about, James?" Lily asked, walking up to her husband who appeared to have a strange woman's arms around him in a somewhat suggestive way.

_Oh, holy GOD, Ginny thought.  She finally managed to let go of the man she had been holding on to, realization suddenly dawning on her. "J-James?" she breathed._

"Virginia!" Harry yelled happily, finally finding the one person he was looking forward to seeing more than any other.  He quickly made his way over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek without noticing that the color had drained from her face.  "Oh, good!" he said cheerfully.  "You've met my mum and dad!"

"She sure did," Lily said, smiling her smile that could only be described as saccharine sweet.  James quickly coughed back a laugh; he knew that smile all too well.

"I – I'm sorry… about that," Ginny said awkwardly, gesturing oddly with her hands.

Harry looked at her oddly for a moment and then put his arm around her shoulders.  "You alright?" he whispered.  She nodded slowly, still a bit dazed from the experience.  Harry then looked from her to his parents.  "What happened?"

"Nothing," Lily said just as sweetly.  "What could possibly have happened?"

Mel, deciding that her new friend needed to be rescued, stepped out from the shadows.  "Hey Gin! Wanna see the backyard? It's really cool… daddy and Aaron set up a tire-swing and everything!"

Ginny, grateful for the escape, pasted a smile on her face.  "Excuse me for a bit," she said, forcing a small laugh.  "It seems that I have another engagement."  She then took the hand that Mel offered her and quickly left the room.

"Now what was that all about?" Harry asked, eying his parents suspiciously.

"We'll discuss it later," Lily said, while James at the same time smiled, saying "So that was the girlfriend, I presume?"

Lily shot James a death look, forcing him to bite back another laugh.  "Gotta love those red-headed women!"  Harry simply rolled his eyes and left them to talk to some friends before searching for Ginny.

Ginny, meanwhile, was sitting on the back steps, her head buried in her hands.  "Why, oh _why, am I so stupid?"_

"It's not your fault, Gin," Mel softly told her.

"Yes it is! I'm so stupid, and now Mrs. Potter hates me!"

"Lily doesn't hate you, you didn't know!  It's not your fault, it could happen to anyone."

"You don't understand, Dot.  I came onto my boyfriend's father!  That's not a good thing to do!  And then to make matters worse, his wife, my boyfriend's _mother caught me!  This is not good!"_

"So that's what happened," Hermione said, handing Ginny and Mel each a drink.  "I was wondering what went on back there."

"Oh God," Ginny groaned.  "Everyone saw…"

"Nah, I don't really think so, Ginny.  Harry was just telling Ron and me that you all were acting rather strangely when he came over, that's all."

"It wasn't my fault," Ginny insisted.

"Told you," Mel grinned.

"They look so much alike, 'Mione.  I swear, the hair, the height… I thought it was Harry…"  She then proceeded to bury her face in her hands again.

Hermione set her drink down and sat beside Ginny, putting a comforting arm around her.  "It's alright, Gin.  Everyone confuses them; it's too easy to do.  And you'd never even met James before!"

"I know," Ginny whined.  "Some first impression."

"Are you gonna come back inside?" Hermione asked softly rising to her feet.

"No."

"You can't stay out here for the whole thing; I think that Harry might miss you."

"I doubt that.  He's probably having a good laugh at my expense with his parents who hate me," Ginny muttered, still refusing to look up.

"They don't hate you and you should know that I'd never do that.  But I would miss you if you didn't come back in, Virginia," Harry said, taking Hermione's place beside her.  He gently lifted her face and smiled slightly at the hot tear streaks that were on her cheeks.  "Come on, that won't do," he said gently, wiping them away with his hand.  

Ginny smiled in spite of herself and playfully batted his hands away.  "You sure that your adoring public can spare you right now?" she teased.

"Probably not," he nodded, causing her to swat at him again.  He grinned and kissed her nose.  "Come on; let's get back inside to them.  Besides, I think the fireworks are about to go off… Sirius just got here… _and he brought a date."_

Mel's eyes opened wider than anyone's eyes should ever open.  She jumped off the tire-swing where she had perched herself to keep an eye on Ginny and practically flew into the house to find Aaron.  She knew that this could only mean one thing: trouble.

"What's up, Dot?" Aaron asked, smirking at his own joke.

Mel rolled her eyes and shook her head before answering, "Have you seen him yet?"

"Who?"

"Sirius.  Harry said that he just got here… and he isn't alone."

"Oh, shit," Aaron simply said.  "Well, to quote one of the great small-town bands: it's the end of the world as we know it.  So, I'm going to get myself a drink and find a seat to watch the show."

"Aaron, you are not helping," Mel whined.

"Listen to me, Melissa Renee Lupin, what is meant to happen will happen.  Leave it be."

"But-" she tried to protest.

"But nothing.  We'll be here for mom if and when she needs us, but for now, just try and enjoy the party," Aaron firmly said, heading into the kitchen to grab a (preferably spiked) drink.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, walking into the living room and spotting Harry entering from the kitchen.  "And Virginia," he added with a wink.

"Hey Sirius," Harry grinned.  Ginny simply waved, her face reddening ever so slightly.

"Well, happy birthday, Harry! These are for you!" Sirius said. He then gestured to a pile of presents behind him.  

Harry was at a loss for words.  Lily, however, wasn't.  "Sirius! What are you thinking?  This is too much, you really shouldn't-"

"Lil, how many times do I have to tell you?  He is my godson and I-"

"Will spoil him as you see fit," Lily, James and Remus finished for him before the four burst out laughing.

Harry looked at them all as though they were mad.  "I don't get it," he said.

Before anyone could explain it though, a new person came into the room.  "Oh, there you are, Sirius.  I was looking everywhere for you!"  She turned to survey the group and let out an excited squeal.  "And you _must be Harry!  I've heard so much about you, of course!"_

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly.  "Sorry, but you are?"

"Pamela Crawford. What a surprise," Jem said sweetly.

"My reputation precedes me," Pamela smiled.

"I'll bet," Jem muttered under her breath.  "And to what do we owe the presence of one of the West End's biggest names at our humble gathering?"

"She came with me, Jemina," Sirius told her.  "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all," Jem said.  "It's just that I can definitely tell what you see in her, Sirius," she said silkily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pamela asked, slightly affronted. 

"Just that it's obvious your talents lie elsewhere than on the stage, that's all."

"Excuse me?  I did _not sleep my way into starring roles, __thank you," Pamela retorted.  _

"No, Pam, let me handle her," Sirius said softly.  "Jem, perhaps there is somewhere we can go to talk?  There is no need to ruin Harry's birthday."

Once the two of them were safely upstairs and supposedly out of earshot, neither wasted any time.  "Now what the hell was that all about back there?" Sirius demanded.

"What do you think?  Suddenly becoming a 'Patron of the Arts,' huh, Sirius?  I don't think so!"

"What the hell do you know?  You don't know me at all anymore, Jem.  But I've got your number, don't worry."

Jem's eyes nearly popped out of her head.  "You think you still know _me so well?"_

"Yeah, I do!  Let's see… for starters, you are the most narrow-minded person that I have ever laid eyes on!"

"This coming from _you?!  Where do you get off calling me narrow-minded, you self-righteous bastard?" Jem spat._

"Oh, I'm self-righteous now, am I?" he shouted.  "You, the fair-weather friend, only there for us when it suited your needs!  But then, when one of us showed that he needed your friendship and support what did you do?"

"That is _not fair, Sirius!  Things have changed since then!"_

"Oh, have they really?  You're still just as spoiled as ever! Back then you showed how spoiled-rotten you were by demanding that I leave with you!  But I was never one to turn my back on my friends!  And why do you think that is?!"

"Because of everything you had," Jem said softly.

Sirius was taken aback.  "Yeah," he said unsurely. "Yeah," he repeated, this time more firmly.

Jem nodded and sighed.  "Exactly!  You didn't want to leave everything; you're too materialistic and selfish for that!" she exploded. 

Sirius simply stood there, blinking, trying to figure out what just happened.  Meanwhile, outside of the office door, four faces were looking at each other wondering what was going on inside now that the two voices had fallen momentarily silent.

"You don't think that he hit her, do you?" Lily asked nervously.

"No," Remus breathed.  "We would have heard that, believe me."

"Sirius wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone that bitch," Pamela muttered, mostly to herself.

"Now just wait a minute there," Remus said, somewhat offended.  "That is my wife you're talking about."

"Well, I'm sorry, but honestly… look at what she's putting him through!"

"Shh!" James hissed.  "They're starting up again."

"You think," Sirius began, "That that's what I am?"

"Um, let me think on that for a moment… YES.  Look at you!  You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, and even more pathetic as Harry's godfather!  Honestly, do you really think that you can-"

"This has nothing to do with Harry!" Sirius roared. 

"Oh, but it does! Your actions with him illustrate my points _perfectly!  You try and pawn off your materialistic ways on him!  From Day 1 you tried to buy his affections!  You always have done that, with anyone that you-"_

Jem was suddenly interrupted by the door bursting open and Pamela rushing in.  "That is enough!  Sirius Black has never once tried to buy the affections of children! He is much better than that!"

"Oh? And just how would you know? You obviously haven't seen him in action!"

"Well, he sure as hell hasn't done that with my kids!  Come on, Sirius.  Let's get out of here.  This one needs to cool off a bit."

"Nice talking to you, Jemina," Sirius said, taking Pam's arm in his and walking out of the room head held high.

Jem remained in the room, still fuming from the heated argument only to collapse onto the leather sofa.  Lily immediately rushed in; wanting to help her friend in her time of need, regardless of the fact that she did think Jem was slightly out of line.  

Remus however, turned his attention to the next door in the hallway.  He could hear a faint, familiar tune coming from behind it.  Not wasting any time by knocking, he slowly opened the door and his heart melted when he saw the small trembling frame of his only daughter sitting on her bed rocking back and forth, singing quietly to herself "Some day my prince will come," the same song she always sang when she was scared.  

"Dot?" Remus asked softly.  Mel didn't answer.  Instead, she continued singing quietly to herself.  Remus took a deep breath and approached her cautiously.  "Melissa?"

Mel looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and it broke his heart.  "Why are they like that?" she whispered.

"They didn't mean for you to hear," he said, taking her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"So? That doesn't change anything," she sniffled.  "But why do they hate each other so much?"

"You know why, Melissa, but you don't need to worry about it," Remus told her.  The two sat in silence for a bit, Remus finally kissing the top of her head.  "Now how about we go back downstairs to the party.  I'm sure that Seamus' brother is wondering what happened to you," he teased, grinning boyishly.  

Mel finally giggled.  "Dad!"

"What?" Remus said innocently.  "What did I say?"

Mel kissed her father's cheek.  "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetie.  Now let's go back down before all the good food disappears!"

More to come soon!  Please be sure to leave me a review and lemme know what you think!  Thanks! *very big grin*


	4. Open Mouth Insert Foot

A/N:  Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter for you, and I must say, it has one of my favourite scenes that I've written… Ah, drunken Harry… tee hee hee 

Enjoy! 

**Chapter 4: Open Mouth. Insert Foot.**

"Hey, 'Mione, c'mere a minute," Ron said, gesturing for her to follow him outside.  Neither said a word until they were at the tire-swing.

"What's all this ab-" Hermione began, only to be cut off by Ron kissing her.  "Hi," she said shyly once their mouths had parted.

"You know I love you, right?" Ron asked a bit too casually.

"Yeah?" She started, quickly changing her mind.  "Oh, no…  What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Swear?"

"I love you!" he said again.

"What is it?"

"You didn't want to do anything tonight, did you?"

"Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Because I love you?"

"Ron!"  Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

Ron couldn't hide a small grin.  He loved getting a rise out of Hermione, always had.  And then she gave him the _look.  "Alright, alright!  Well, it's just that Harry's 18 now, you know?"_

"So?"

"Well, we were thinking about taking him out, you know, to celebrate… the muggle way."

"Oh."

"And, well, you know…"

"You don't want me to go."

"It's not just that!"

"But that is part of it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to!"

"But I didn't mean that!"

"Oh?  Then just what did you mean?" Hermione asked maliciously.

"'Mione, your birthday isn't for another month."

"So?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, you're not 18… can't get into any of the places…"  Ron had hoped she'd be understanding; he didn't want to fight over something as petty as this.

"And you want it to be a guys' night," she finished for him.

"Well, kinda, yeah.  You're not upset, are you?"

"No, not really," she said, trying not to sound disappointed.  "It's just – well, we'd better do something fun on my birthday!"

Ron laughed and pulled Hermione to him.  "Don't you worry about that one," he kissed her forehead, "little," he kissed her nose, "bit," he finished, kissing her lips.

"Another round, gentlemen?" the attractive waitress asked.

"Yes, _please, Kel," Charlie Weasley grinned.  "And the bottle that we talked about earlier, eh, love?"_

"Back in a jiff!" she said, flashing him a large smile before walking back to the bar.

Charlie stared after the young woman appreciatively, his look naturally not going unnoticed by his brothers.  Fred and George exchanged identical mischievous looks.  Aaron, however, was also following the retreating form of the waitress.

"Nice ass," Charlie said without thinking.

"Nice rack, too," Aaron added.

Charlie tore his eyes away from 'Kel' for the moment and stared intently at Aaron.  "I saw her first, you know."

"So? I've got the suave accent around these here parts," Aaron said coolly.

Charlie smirked.  "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Arrogant Americans…"

"Only 60%, give or take…" Aaron nonchalantly said.

"Oy, both of you," Ron shouted to be heard over the crowd in the pub. "Remember why we're here?"

"Don't you bring me into the middle of this one," Harry laughed, the pints he had already knocked back now obviously taking effect.  "It's rather amusing!"  He then spotted Kel returning with more drinks.  "Excellent!" he declared.  "What have we got here?" he asked, rubbing his hands together greedily.

Dean Thomas, another friend of Harry and Ron's from school, laughed at the birthday boy.  "You might want to pace yourself a bit there, mate!"

"Bah!" Harry grunted.

"Here you are, boys, the finest malt whiskey in the house!"

"Now _that's what I'm talking about!" Harry and Fred said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh._

Kelly (Kel) smiled again and walked away, once again not seeming to take note of the stares coming from Charlie and Aaron.  Harry, however, after taking a shot of the malt whiskey, followed quickly by the remaining half a pint he had in front of him, spoke up on the subject.  

"She does have a nice body," he said, nodding his head up and down, never really stopping, for some reason.  

"Yeah, she does," Charlie agreed.

"Seen better though," Harry continued, mostly to himself, but still rather loudly before taking another shot or three from the bottle.

"Oh, really?" Seamus inquired, taking a swig of the whiskey for himself.

"Oh yeah, definitely.  Did I ever tell you guys about the first time that Virginia and I-"

Suddenly, four heads topped with red hair jerked around to face Harry, looks of mixed rage and revulsion on their faces.  "Harry," George began, obviously wanting to spit nails at him, "I beg you NOT to finish that sentence."

Aaron, Seamus and Dean looked on with great interest, all very curious at what Harry would say next.

Harry, for his part, simply shook his head in disbelief.  "Well, yeah, but, like… you just don't _know.  I mean, you have __no idea.  Wow."_

"Well, I really am quite excited to get to go to University, you know," Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, of course," Lily nodded.  "And I'm sure that your parents are very supportive of your decision to further your studies, especially in a muggle setting."

"Exactly.  They've done so much for me, been very accepting and understanding… I just feel like this is a small way to repay them or something – well, that and the fact that when I was a little girl I always dreamed of going to Oxford one day," she finished with a small smile.

"Lil?" James said, walking into the room.  "Oh, hello, Hermione, didn't realize you'd be here… decided not to go with Harry and Ron to continue the celebration?"

"I wasn't invited," Hermione scowled.  Lily simply glared at James.

"Oh," he said lamely.  

"Yes, they said it was 'guys' night' anyway.  God only knows what sort of trouble they'll find."

James suddenly grinned.  "Ah, to be just 18 again… I remember my 18th birthday," he began, taking on a nostalgic tone.  "Sirius, Remus and Pete snuck me out of Hog – well, let's just say it was a lot of fun."

Lily sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.  "You wanted something, James?"

James looked at his wife quizzically for a moment and then suddenly said "Oh! Yeah, was just going to tell you that I'm gonna pop by Sirius' place and make sure he's alright after everything today."

"Alright then," Lily smiled.  "See you later."

"Padfoot? You home?" James called, knocking on the front door as he walked inside.

"Who're you?" came the reply, dripping with malice, seemingly in surround sound.

"Uh-" James stuttered, looking around for the source of the voices.  "Hello?"

"Hi," said the same voices.

"Is Sirius Black home?"

"Depends," said one voice, from the left.

"Who are you?" asked the voice from the right.

"Lex? Mia? What are you two doing?" a third voice called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, mum!" the two chorused, finally coming out of the shadows.

"So, yeah," James began awkwardly.  "_Is _Sirius around?"

The girl to his left grinned and snatched his hand with her own tiny one. "This way!"  She then proceeded to drag him through the house, finally ending up in the den.

"Sirrus! There's someone here to see you," the little girl said in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you, Amelia," he said, causing the little girl to shake her head angrily.  "Er, right.  Alexis."  Alexis threw James' hand out of her own, turned on her heel and huffed out.  Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Sorry 'bout that.  Can't tell them apart worth a damn."

James couldn't hide the amused look that came over his face, but somehow managed to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted… almost.  "Just wanted to make sure that you were alright after today's – uh – festivities.  Wait a bit, those are Pam's kids?"

"Yeah… there are the twin demons, who I'm guessing you met both of, and then her son who's a touch older than them.  Little hellions, believe you me."

James laughed heartily.  "Finally getting your comeuppance, eh, Padfoot?"

"Blow me," Sirius snapped.

James smirked and licked his lips in a suggestive manner, much to Sirius' horror.  "Oh, please!" James said.  "Do us all a favor and keep your damn knickers on.  You flatter yourself too damn much for your own good."

"Bite me."

"Do we _really _need to go through this again? It's only been 15 seconds…"

"James, shut up," Sirius barked.  "What did you come here for?"

"I told you.  Just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're doing alright after the fireworks we saw earlier."

"Oh, that.  Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius said wistfully.  "No worries there."

James nodded, a wicked grin appearing on his face.  "So tell me about the new chick, Padfoot.  From what I remember, the theatre was never exactly your calling…"

"Yeah, well, people grow, people change."

James snorted.  "Tell me what _really _happened."

Sirius shrugged.  "Was walking down West End one day, passing some theatres, and saw a poster outside one… great legs, you know?"  James nodded.  "So, figured what the hell, bought a ticket, and sat through a play.  Did you know that people in muggle plays _sing_? I just don't get it…"  

James tried to hide his laughter and shook his head.  "That would be because you went to see a _musical_," he said, rolling his eyes.  "Anyway, continue."

"How the bloody hell was I suppose to know that?" Sirius huffed.  "Well then, afterwards, I noticed the woman with the legs, who incidentally was starring in the show, leaving the theatre.  I asked her out for a drink." He laughed quietly to himself.  "Lucky she turned out to be a witch.  Don't know what I would have done if she was a muggle… too much explaining to do since we hit it off right from the start."

"But you didn't know she came with the baggage," James offered.

"Yeah, but they're not so bad… like I said, can't tell the girls apart, but hey, what can you do.  David isn't so bad, he and Pamela are really close though.  And he looks out for the little ones."

Before James could answer, a loud bang was heard and Sirius and James could just barely make out hysterical voices above the clatter.  They both instantly jumped up, James following Sirius toward the source of the commotion: the kitchen.  

"…was right! This IS a brown foot ball helmet!" they heard Pamela's voice shriek, followed by loud, heart-wrenching sobs.

"Football helmet?" James repeated, looking very confused.

"God, what the hell is happening in there?" Sirius asked nervously.  He was nearly flying down the hallway toward the kitchen, a bewildered James in tow.

"Honey, are you alright?" another voice drawled.

"Who was that?" James whispered.

"Sounded like David," Sirius hissed.

"I'm fine," Pamela said.  "I'm fine… I'm fine… I'M FINE!" she screamed.

"Jesus Christ!" Sirius shouted, his heart now beating somewhere in his throat.  "We've got to find her!"

"I could jog all the way to Texas and back," Pamela shouted through sobs.  "But my daughter can't!! She never could!! Oh… God... I'm so mad I don't know what to do!! I wanna know why!"

"Oh god," Sirius whispered, his nerves getting the better of him, causing him to stop listening all together.  Was something wrong with Lex or Mia?  What would they do?  And what happened to James?  Sirius suddenly turned around for a split second, only to find James standing, leaning against the wall as though he was trying to remember something.  Sirius quickly shook his head and threw the door to the kitchen open just in time to hear Pamela continue.

"Lord...I wish I could understand! No... NO... NO!! It's not supposed to happen this way! I'm supposed to go first!! I've always been ready to go first! I don't think I can take this.. I.. I don't think I can take this! I just wanna hit somethin'! I just wanna hit somebody.. till they feel as bad as I do!! I just wanna hit something! I wanna hit it HARD!"  Pamela was clutching her heart and had tears running down her face, facing David who was sitting on the counter, grinning, his legs swinging back and forth. 

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong?" Sirius demanded, running over to her, arms outstretched.

Pamela sniffled and stiffened in shock as Sirius swept into her arms when James strode into the room.  "Brava!" he said, smiling broadly.  Sirius turned to his friend and gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity.  "What?" James asked, still smiling and even applauding a bit.  "That was very good!"

"What are you on about, man?" Sirius demanded.

"Is something wrong?" Pamela asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Sirius said.  "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Pamela slowly said, looking from Sirius to James and back again.  Then, suddenly, realization dawned on her; a small smile played at her lips.  "You recognized the piece," she said to James.

James rolled his eyes.  "How could I not?  Lil has been talking about that blasted movie non-stop all week.  Jem recommended it to her last week and she made me sit through the bloody thing twice."

"What?" Sirius demanded, trying to process what was going on.

"It was from a play, Siri," Pam said soothingly.

"Siri?" James choked out.  Sirius glared at him.

"A play?" Sirius repeated, choosing not to say anything to James just yet.

"Yes, David was helping me run lines," she smiled.

"Hi, David, nice to meet you," James said, extending his hand to the small boy.  "James Potter."

"You're Harry's dad then!" David said excitedly, his eyes lighting up.  "David Thomas Crawford.  Great to meet you!  Is Harry here too?"

James laughed.  "Not this time, kid.  He's out celebrating his birthday."

"Oh," David said, somewhat disappointed.  "I have a birthday coming up.  I'm turning 11.  Can he come to my party?"

"David!" Pamela said.  "Sorry about that, James."

"Not a problem," he grinned.

"What play?" Sirius asked, not even realizing that the subject had been entirely changed around him.

"Steel Magnolias," Pam, James and David answered at the same time.

"Hmm," Pam mused.  "The bitch has taste." 

"Pardon?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jem.  I'm surprised, that's all.  Of course she probably has no idea that it is much better on the stage, but even so.  I'm impressed."

"You really ought to give her a chance, you know," James said.

"I shouldn't think that you, of all people, would be on her side in such matters," Pamela replied rather icily.  "But for now, let's just agree to disagree.  There are much more pressing matters to take care of," she concluded, shifting her gaze to Sirius.

"Am I allowed to join the conversation now?" Sirius asked.

Pamela smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.  "Not just yet."

A/N: Here's a funny idea… how about you review?  Yeah? Thanks! *big grin*  


	5. Girls Day Out Almost

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! And this gets some special thanks with it too… to my muses, and one in particular… Lizawan!  If it wasn't for Lizzie, there would be no "tart" scene, and that is easily the funniest part… SO, here you go and enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Girls' Day Out… Almost**

"Melissa Lupin! If you don't get down here this very minute, we're not going at all!" Jem shouted up the stairs at her daughter who, as usual, was running late.

"I'm coming, mom, I'm coming!" Mel yelled, rushing down the flight of stairs and coming to a screeching halt in front of the fireplace.  "Floo powder, please!" she said, smiling her sweetest, most innocent smile.

Jem laughed and shook her head.  "Alright, let's go.  We're supposed to meet Lily and Hermione in a few minutes… since, after all, it is time for you to learn about the most important day of the year.  Girls' Day Out.  Lily and I used to always get together with some of the other girls to-"

"Mom," Mel whined.  "I _know,__ but if we don't go, we're going to be late!"_

It took a while, but eventually Mel, her mother, Lily, and Hermione were making their way down the bright and sunny cobblestone street that was Diagon Alley.  While definitely a change from the types of places she was used to shopping, Mel felt a certain affinity for the quaint old shops that the hidden street revealed.  After a lengthy visit to Gringotts Bank (they did have several vaults to visit, after all), the four wandered quite happily through the various shops and cafés.  

Lily and Jem recalled stories from their Hogwarts shopping days for Mel and Hermione, who gasped and giggled in all of the right places.  Hermione stocked up on everything she could possibly need while away at Oxford, despite the fact that (as she told them all) Ron thought she was insane for doing so.  "_Really, Mione," he had said, "What's the point? You could always just apparate there if you need the stuff…"  There are some things that boys just don't understand, they all agreed, rolling their eyes as they pulled on various robes and accessories in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, all the while laughing at and complimenting each other.  Well, everyone except for Mel that is._

Mel's attention was on the person who had just come in through the door of the shop, arms filled with various packages.  Her face lit up, a huge grin taking shape.  "Gin!" she shouted gleefully.

Ginny suddenly looked up and smiled at the younger girl who was making her way over to her.  "Well, hello there, Dot!" Mel gave her a big hug, nearly causing her to lose her grasp of everything she was carrying.  Ginny nodded toward the back of the shop as she greeted her brother's girlfriend, "Hermione!  What are you all doing here?"  She asked, suddenly realizing that Jem was there along with… _Oh, God, Ginny thought, plastering a grin on her face.  "Lily."_

Mel was bouncing up and down in excitement.  "Mom and Aunt Lil and Hermione and me are celebrating the reinstatement of Girls' Day Out!" Mel said importantly.  Her animated demeanor quickly faded into one of puzzlement though as she looked from her shopping companions to Ginny.  

Ginny failed to notice the change in Mel though, her gaze caught on Lily, leaving her feeling like a deer caught in headlights, to borrow a muggle expression.  Lily was looking at her with _that smile again, her eyebrows slightly raised almost as if in question, her very essence oozing her silent dare to Ginny.  __Go on, I dare you to ask why you weren't invited.  Just try it.  Involuntary chills passed down Ginny's spine, and she forced her eyes back onto the confused child standing before her._

"Is Ron with you?" Hermione asked hopefully, breaking the silence and, once again, calling Ginny's attention away from Mel.

"What?" Ginny asked numbly.

"Who are you here with?" Hermione asked.

"No – Just some… some friends," Ginny lamely answered.

"Why didn't you come shopping with us?" Mel chimed in.

Ginny's eyes instantly flew to Lily and then down to the floor.  Even a split-second glimpse at Harry's mother allowed her to see the look of triumph that had settled on the usually kind and caring face.  "I… that is… well, I just-" She was suddenly interrupted by the store door opening again, this time a young man walking inside.  

"Aren't you finished yet, Ginny?  I thought we were going to get some lunch before leaving."  He then looked around, smiling at the other women in the shop, pausing momentarily on Lily who was giving him and Ginny an incredulous look, before moving on to a former classmate.  "Hermione! Hi!  How are you?"

Hermione smiled warmly.  "I'm fine, Colin, thanks.  Looking forward to your last year of school?"

"Oh, you know," he shrugged, turning back to Ginny.  "You coming?"  She nodded mutely, and waved her goodbyes as she walked out of the door he held open for her.  "Enjoy the rest of your shopping!" he grinned.

"Bye, Gin!  See you on the Hogwarts Express!" Mel called as the door closed behind them.  Once Ginny and Colin were gone, she then turned back to everyone else smiling broadly.  "Don't you just love her?"

After the incident in Madam Malkin's, Jem decided that perhaps everyone had had enough shopping for the day.  She hated to admit it, but seeing this side of Lily made her a bit uncomfortable as she had felt the wrath of her friend years before, when she left them all behind her.  Jem knew that Lily still hadn't truly forgiven her for all of the pain and grief she had caused when she finally found out the truth about Remus, but Lily has, for her part, been making a very strong effort to move past it all and recall the days of their fun-filled youth.

"Jem, do you mind if I use the fire for a minute?" Lily asked.

"Not at all," Jem replied.  "I'll just put these things away.  Quite an eventful day we had, eh, Lil? Just like old times…"  Lily smiled, and Jem knew that it was forced.  Without saying another word, Jem went upstairs with the countless packages and carrier bags while Lily headed straight for the fireplace in the den, away from (or so she thought) the watchful eyes of anyone else who might be nearby.

Lily threw some powder into the fire, and muttered something that Mel couldn't hear from her hiding place behind the bookcase.  All of a sudden though, she could see the familiar head of Ron Weasley spinning into view in the middle of the dancing flames.

"Hello, Ron," Lily said tiredly.  "Is my son around?"

"Sure, Lily...  One sec," Ron smiled.  "Oy, Harry! It's your mum!" Mel could hear him calling.  

"Hi, mum.  Have fun shopping?" Harry asked lightheartedly.

Lily gave a bit of a smirk.  "For the most part," she began, "but there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright.  What's up?  Don't have much time though; I'm supposed to meet Virginia for din-"

"Perhaps that's not the best idea, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"We ran into your dear _Virginia while we were shopping today… and she wasn't alone."_

"Yeah?" Harry responded, looking very puzzled.

"Do you really think it's wise to be attached to someone who is still in school?" Lily asked, rather sternly in Mel's opinion.

"Excuse me?"

"Perhaps it would be better to give it some time," Lily suggested.  "She's going to break your heart, Harry.  Still having a year at Hogwarts… with you nowhere around.  God only knows what she does behind your-"

"Mum!  What are you talking about?  Ginny would _never-"_

"Oh _really?  You think you know her so well?"_

"I do."

"Well, the little tart was in Diagon Alley today with someone else, a young man.  They seemed rather close."

Harry snickered, momentarily overlooking what Lily had called his girlfriend.  "You mean Colin?"  Lily was somewhat taken aback, and Mel could sense that Harry's reaction had thrown her a bit.  Judging by Harry's next comment, it was obvious that he could sense it too.  "Mother, please.  I know that they went there together.  She needed to go shopping for school, and as _some people__ didn't see fit to invite her to go with them," he said icily, "I was supposed to go, but had to do some work so I cancelled, suggesting that she and Colin go instead.  He's one of our good friends from school!"_

"But-" Lily protested.

"No, mum.  I'm sorry, but I really don't see how my love life is any of your business.  I think I can handle it, and know that I trust Virginia with my whole heart."

"I really don't think-"

"No, you don't.  Not in this case.  I'll see you and dad tomorrow for lunch. Bye."  And then, without waiting for a response, the fire went dark.

Lily sighed deeply, still staring into the now dark hearth.  "I don't care what you say, Harry," she said to herself.  "That girl is nowhere near good enough for you, and I will make you see sense.  You deserve so much better…"

LilWolfie: I dunno, I just don't get it

bckstrt11: what?

LilWolfie: how anyone could hate Gin as much as Aunt Lil seems to.  I mean it, like really! Gin is the greatest ever, and Lily TOTALLY hates her.

bckstrt11: who is Gin again?

LilWolfie: I TOLD you. She's Harry's girlfriend… really cool.  gonna be a 7th year at Hogwarts… she's practically like my big sister!

bckstrt11: that really sux

LilWolfie: no kidding! check this out… you know what I told you about yesterday, right?

bckstrt11: yeah…?

LilWolfie: well, today, Harry came over, right? And like he went out to lunch with Lily & james (his parents, duh) and afterwards, came right here to talk to dad…

_"Remus?" Harry called.  "Are you home?"_

_"We're in here," came the answer.  Harry quickly made his way through the living and dining rooms and into the kitchen where he found Remus sitting with Mel having some tea.  "Something troubling you, Harry?"_

_"My mother is insane."  Mel tried her best to hide a snicker as Harry pulled out a chair and sat down with them.  "You will not believe what she said to me!"_

_"Alright, I'll bite," Remus said.  "What happened?"_

_"You like Virginia, right?"_

_"Of course.  Ginny is a wonderful person."_

_"Exactly!  I know you agree, Mel," Harry added, looking at the young girl who nodded in response.  "So why is it that my mum hates her with such a passion?"  Remus knew better than to answer that question, as it was obvious that Harry wished to continue before receiving any sort of feedback.  "Well, yesterday Mum called me through the fire, you know, and she had the gall to accuse Ginny of cheating on me!  And then, THEN," Harry was fuming now, "that's not even the worst of it! She actually called Ginny a 'tart!' A TART! Can you believe that?"_

_"Why would she say that?"_

_"When they were out yesterday, Ginny went shopping too… only she went with Colin."_

_"Creevy?"_

_"Exactly. And I knew, so it wasn't a big deal. They're friends, and I completely trust her."_

_"So then what happened today?" Remus asked._

_Harry took a deep breath and Mel noticed his fists were nearly white.  "Well, I went to lunch with mum and dad. And things were pretty ok, I guess, until dad asked how my date went with Virginia and suddenly mum just stopped talking all-together. So things were a bit off for a bit, and then dessert came around._

_"I really am sick and tired of her not giving Ginny a chance, and I know that this was immature of me, but still… I didn't comment on it yesterday, and it has really been bothering me."_

_"What did you do?" Remus asked, concern evident in his voice._

_"I asked her what she wanted for dessert.  I asked if she'd like a strawberry tart__, or maybe a chocolate tart__." He paused as Remus stifled a chuckle.  "And then she answered, 'No thanks, I really don't care for red tarts. A brune- I mean chocolate __tart however sounds much more promising.' _

_"Meanwhile, dad is sitting there, pretty much clueless and says 'I love strawberry tarts.'"  Remus couldn't hold it in anymore.  He burst out laughing.  "Yeah, that's just what I did too.  Just beamed at mum, thanked them both for a lovely lunch, and left."_

bckstrt11: OMG! what did your dad say????

LilWolfie: ntohing really… just said that Lily is like that and she'll eventually come around… I dunno… I left to come up here and see if you are online! heheheh

LilWolfie: *nothing

bckstrt11: well, mel, that's nice and all, btu next time, wait and get the whole scoop!

LilWolfie: LOL i know, i know.  Anyway, I should prolly go… it's getting kinda late here.

Bckstrt11: okay, well, I will talk to you soon!  Luv ya!

LilWolfie: Love you too!

A/N: yay lizzie!!!  What did you guys think? Let me know! *big grin*


	6. New Faces New Places

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!  And about Lily… well, *shrug* I'll tell you this much… she isn't evil (well, not in that sense) or possessed or anything like that… she's just trying to mother the little boy that she didn't get to watch grow up… think about it… the last time she spent any time with him he was only 15 months old and now, suddenly, he's 18 and doesn't really need her any more.  Just want to put things into perspective…

Anywho, here is the last completed chapter that I have now, currently working on the next (so sorry if it takes even longer to post it).

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: New Faces, New Places**

"So are we gonna go or what?" Mel asked, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Remus began, "that you were ready to leave the house before anyone else."  Mel scowled at her father as he laughed quietly.  "Excited about school, huh?"

"It's not fair. How come Aaron got to go to Hogwarts already?  Why couldn't I go with him?" she pouted.

"Mel, really, you know the answer to that."

"But dad," she whined.

"Why would you want to miss out on the Hogwarts Express anyway?  It's half the fun of going to school! And twice as fun when you come home," he winked.

"Remus," Jem reprimanded.  "Don't talk like that.  Melissa, I know you're anxious to go, but first you have to eat some breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts.  We're leaving for King's Cross in 35 minutes, and you will sit there patiently and eat something."

Mel finally conceded, and as promised, the remaining Lupins set out 35 minutes later, arriving at King's Cross at 10:45, leaving them 15 minutes to spare.  Remus and Jem assisted their daughter through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and delighted in seeing her awed expression as she first laid eyes on Platform 9 ¾.

"Mel!" a semi-familiar Irish accent called out.  "Mel! Hey! Over here!"

Grinning madly at the sight of a familiar face, Mel ran across the platform to the boy she recognized from Harry's birthday party, Les Finnigan.  "You remember me!" she laughed.

"Well, believe it or not, not many girls jump me at first sight," he said, smiling wickedly.

"I can believe it.  After all, I didn't see you until after.  And believe you me, if I had, it never would have happened," she quipped.

"Ten minutes!" called a voice from nowhere.  "The train will be departing in ten minutes!"

"I'd better get back to my mum and say goodbye before she tries to kill me," Les said.  "See you on the train though, right? Or at least at the feast. You _will be sorted into Gryffindor, won't you?"_

Mel smirked.  "If I'm not, I think I'll be disowned. No matter though, see you later!"  Mel then turned to return to her parents as well, pleasantly surprised to find Harry and Ginny in an animated conversation with them.

"Gin!" she shouted, running up to Ginny and greeting her with a big hug.

"Hello there, Dot," Ginny laughed.  "Good to see you too!"

"Hey, squirt, what's up?" Harry asked, grinning from ear to ear as Mel scowled at him.  "Well, I could call you shrimp, shorty, half-pint…" he trailed off.

"You know what, Harry?" Mel said sternly.  Harry raised his eyebrow in question.  "Sometimes I don't like you very much."

"Well, fine then," Harry said, his smile now gone.  "And to think," he began, giving Remus a meaningful look to which the older man winked in response, "I was going to give you a going away present."

Mel's face fell.  "What?" she squeaked.  Harry simply nodded.  "What kinda present?"

"You'll never know now, will you?"

"Mom, daddy," Mel whined.  Her parents smiled and shook their heads, though Jem really did have no idea what Harry had in mind for her daughter.  She turned her gaze back to Harry with an apologetic smile.  "I'm sorry?"

"Walk with me for a minute, squirt." Mel once again looked at her parents and Ginny for support before nodding and quietly following Harry toward a remote corner on the platform. "Alright, Melissa, I have something very important to give you.  I spoke with dad and Remus, and we all agreed that now is the time.  Now, you know what kind of trouble-makers our parents were when they were in school, right?"  Mel nodded.  "Well, what I'm about to give you was both the product of and catalyst for nearly all of that trouble."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice full of awe.

Harry pulled a piece of old parchment out of his robes and tapped it lightly with his wand.  "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As Mel walked down the aisle on the Hogwarts Express in search of a seat she could hardly contain her glee.  Not only was she going to undoubtedly one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world where she would get to spend more time with her brother and Ginny and meet lots of new and exciting friends, but Harry and her dad and James all thought that she was special enough to take on one of their most cherished school possessions: The Marauder's Map.  

"Hey, Dot! Come in here for a mo'!" Ginny called out from her compartment.

Mel couldn't erase the dopey grin from her face.  _Having a good friend who is a 7th year is just so totally cool, she thought to herself as she entered through the doorway.  "Wow! Why is your compartment so much nicer than the others?"_

"What? You mean you don't know?" another girl asked.  Mel looked at her quizzically for a minute.  "Our dear Miss Virginia Weasley here is Head Girl!  This is a special compartment for her and those friends she deems fit!  Nice to meet you, by the way, I'm Annabelle Dewitte," she said, extending her hand.

Mel, in turn, shook hands with the older girl and smiled.  "Mel Lupin."

"That's right! You're Professor Lupin's daughter, Ginny told me all about you… Are you excited to be starting at Hogwarts?"

"Totally," Mel grinned.  "Oh! Gin! Harry gave me-"

"I know, Dot, and we'll talk about that later," she said, winking.

"Oh, really?" Annabelle said slyly. "And just what might this be about?  We wouldn't want our new Head Girl causing trouble on the first day back."

Ginny looked at her friend with mock-shock.  "Moi?  When have I _ever caused trouble, my dear Belle?"  The two girls then collapsed into a fit of giggles, leaving Mel shaking her head as she watched people pass by the compartment door._

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna try and meet some people my own age," Mel said.

"Sure," Ginny laughed.  "Try toward the back.  I'll see you later."

"Bye, nice meeting you, Annabelle!"

"You too, Mel."

Mel continued walking toward the back of the train, occasionally peeking into various compartments and finding them too full for any more people.  Feeling slightly put out, she continued to walk down the bustling aisle, hoping to perhaps find a familiar face in the way of Les.  She was just about to give up and sit down in the aisle when a friendly voice called out to her.

"There's room in here if you want to sit down!"

"Thanks," Mel said, looking relieved as she walked into the compartment that was empty other than a single girl sitting by the window.  "I'm Mel Lupin, and you?"

"Elizabeth Longbottom, nice to meet you," the girl smiled.

"That name sounds familiar," Mel said thoughtfully.  "Do you know Harry and Ginny?"

"Harry Potter?"  Mel nodded.  "Me? No… but my cousin does!  Neville?  He graduated last year with Harry."

"Oh, ok, I must have met him at Harry's birthday then… knew the last name sounded familiar."

"Are you a first year too then?" Elizabeth asked.

Mel bit her lip and nodded.  "Yup. It's gonna be an interesting year."  Mel sat herself across from Elizabeth and looked out the window at the passing scenery.  "How did you manage to get your own compartment, anyway?  I was looking for a seat for like, forever!"

"Oh," Elizabeth laughed.  "A couple of other girls were in here, but they went looking for the food trolley.  Should be back in a bit with lots of sweets," she grinned.

"Cool."

The two girls quickly began chatting like old friends, Elizabeth insisting that Mel tell her all about life in America with muggles, her insane family and friends back home.  Eventually they were joined by a few other first years with their hands full of candies Mel had never even dreamed existed.  Elizabeth it turned out was a pure blooded witch (just like Mel) but the other girls were either mixed or from completely muggle families.  They all talked excitedly for the rest of the trip, wondering what sort of bizarre and exciting things they would encounter at the school with only three real interruptions.

The first of these interruptions came in the form of Les, wanting to make sure that Mel was enjoying her first journey on the Hogwarts Express.  Once he left and the girls had giggled sufficiently about how cute he was and how lucky Mel was to already know him, the next interruption came, and it was not nearly so lighthearted.

"So, there you are," a voice sneered.

"Excuse me?" another one of the girls, Kathleen (Kat), asked.

"I don't think I was talking to _you," the boy smirked._

"What do you want?" Mel asked, rising from her seat by the window.

"Just a few words with you, _Lupin.  After all, I don't think we've been properly introduced.  I'm David.  David Thomas Crawford."_

"I know who you are, thanks.  But I really don't see any reason for us to talk."  She was now walking toward the door, wrapping her fingers around her new wand in her pocket.  "After all," she said, mocking his own speech, "I don't think we have anything in common."

"You certainly think you're high and mighty," Elizabeth chimed in, looking at David as though he had grown a second head.

"And you, Melissa, obviously don't know your place.  Just because Sirius says that your fa-"

"I hope that there's no trouble going on in here," Ginny said, walking up behind David with Annabelle in tow, thereby serving as the third interruption.  "That wouldn't be a very smart way to begin the term, now would it."

Mel grinned.  "Things are good, Gin.  My friend David was just leaving.  You met Gin, right, David?  Head Girl?  Therefore able to bust your a—well, not someone to mess with anyway."

The other girls in the compartment stifled their giggles and David glared silently between Mel and Ginny, who was now giving him a disapproving look.  "Perhaps you'd best go back to your own compartment and change," she told him.  "We're going to be arriving at the station very soon."

Mel and her new friends stared in silent awe at their surroundings as they stepped off the train and onto the platform in Hogsmeade station before following Hagrid, the half-giant keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts, to the lakeshore where they boarded the boats and glided toward the magnificent castle.  Once they arrived, the anxious first years followed Hagrid up the front steps of the castle, stopping in front of the huge, oak front door.

After he knocked dramatically, the door creaked open, a dim light flooding out from the hallway inside illuminating another face familiar to Mel: Professor Minerva McGonagall.  Turning to go to the feast through a different entrance (Mel assumed) Hagrid left the first years with the Professor, but not before giving the slightest of winks to the young Lupin.  

It took a second before Mel realized that Elizabeth had grabbed her hand and started to drag her through the torch-lit passageway to catch up to the rest of the students.  Mel tried to listen to Professor McGonagall as she told them about the Sorting Ceremony and the different houses, she really did.  But the simple fact was she already knew about it all from her parents and Ginny, not to mention the Potters, and she had more serious things to worry about… like how to convince the old hat that she belonged in Gryffindor.

"Now form a line," Mel heard McGonagall say, "and follow me."  Eagerly, and yet apprehensively, Mel jumped in line with Elizabeth, Kat and Cosette (another of the girls from the train) and followed the Professor (and the other first years) through a set of double doors and into the Great Hall.

It was hard for Mel to decide where to look first.  Instinctually though she looked straight ahead, and suppressed the urge to giggle when she saw her brother Aaron, waving and smiling proudly at her from the head table, sitting next to one of Ginny's brothers.  She then scanned the hall, taking in the four long tables all set with golden plates and goblets glistening from the candlelight.  She grinned again when she caught Ginny's eye, who gestured for her to look up.  When Mel did so, her breath caught in her throat.  The ceiling looked just like the night sky, only with countless candles floating in mid-air amongst the stars and swirling clouds.

Mel looked down again in time to see Professor McGonagall bring out a tattered wizard's hat and set it on a three-legged stool in front of the Hall.  "They want us to put _that on our __heads?" Mel uttered in disbelief._

"Is that all we have to do?" a very nervous Cosette asked.

Elizabeth and Kat shrugged, only to jump in surprise a second later as the hat opened at its brim, forming a mouth in the fabric there.  Then, it began to sing.

_Once upon a time_

_Upon this very ground,_

_There lived four wizards and witches_

_Common talents they had found._

_They came together as one to work_

_To teach the old and young_

_And now that they are gone I lurk_

_To continue what they'd begun._

_I shall place you all in one of four,_

_Great houses, one for each._

_And so if you are patient,_

_This lesson I to you will teach._

_In Hufflepuff there belongs_

_Those who will work hard,_

_A dedicated lot and loyal friend,_

_From whom one shan't be barred. _

_Then there are those who are_

_Of quick and clever mind_

_These are ones who will find a home_

_With the Ravenclaw kind._

_For Slytherin would want no less_

_Than those with great ambition,_

_If your deepest, darkest inward desire_

_Seeks power with no inhibition._

_Sadly only one remains,_

_Though sad he naught will be_

_Brave Gryffindor for whom we sought _

_Those strong of heart and head_

_It is here that I shall place_

_You of valiant, fearless stead._

_After hearing what it is_

_That I have had to say_

_Do try me on and I'll do my best_

_Not to lose you in the fray!_

"Well, I've never seen a hat do _that before," Elizabeth whispered to Mel, who simply nodded, as the rest of the hall burst into applause._

It seemed like only a second had gone by, but suddenly Mel was brought back to reality when she heard Elizabeth's name ("Longbottom, Elizabeth!") being called by Professor McGonagall.  It was her friend's turn to be sorted, and that could only mean one thing.  She was next.

Mel watched apprehensively as Elizabeth walked forward and sat on the stool, the old sorting hat dropping over her eyes.  She took a deep breath and the hat suddenly bellowed out "Gryffindor!"  She smiled as Elizabeth grinned at her as she made her way to the applauding Gryffindor table.

"Lupin, Melissa!" Professor McGonagall called.

Mel took a deep, calming breath, looked quickly to her brother and Ginny for their smiles and nods of support, and walked resolutely, though slightly trembling, up to the sorting hat.  She took her seat on the stool and the hat was dropped on her head.  She nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard a voice croaking in her ear.

"Worried about what they'll say?"

"What who'll say?" Mel muttered to herself.

"Your family, your friends.  You have quite a history in Gryffindor, I know.  I sorted them all.  But perhaps it's not best for you.  Quite clever…"

"Please just put me in Gryffindor, Mr. Sorting Hat, sir."

"I don't know," the hat teased.  "You would do quite well in Ravenclaw."

"But-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for the whole hall to hear.

This time, Mel _did jump up from the stool.  She grinned wildly as she pulled the hat off her head and ran toward the Gryffindor table.  Pausing briefly to give Ginny a quick hug, she then continued to make her way to an empty seat next to Elizabeth.  The two then chatted excitedly with some other new Gryffindors who were sitting around them as the Sorting Ceremony dragged on and on for what seemed like forever._

"Are we ever going to be able to eat?" another first year, Simon Perry whined.

As if in answer to his question, there was suddenly the clink of metal on glass as Professor McGonagall had taken her seat and was trying to attract the attention of the student body for the Headmaster's welcoming speech.

"Welcome!" declared Albus Dumbledore from under a mass of silver hairs.  "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!  Before you all become distracted by the wonder that is our banquet this evening, I have a few start-of-term announcements to make.  First, as always, please note that the forest on the grounds is off-limits to all students.  Also, do make sure that no magic is used in the corridors between classes, that is a benefit, at least in _my mind, reserved for inside your classrooms under the watchful eyes of your professors._

"In addition, I would like to take this time to welcome some new professors into our midst.  First, owing to his growing family, Hagrid has stepped down from his position as the Care of Magical Creatures professor to resume his former duties.  In his place, we are pleased to have none other than Professor Charlie Weasley."  He paused for a moment as the students clapped for the young professor who, in turn, stood up grinning and waving around the Hall, giving Ginny a showy wink, Mel was pleased to notice.

"Next, it is my duty to inform you that Madam Hooch has decided to retire, leaving a vacant position for your flying classes.  However, we have found a superb replacement, keeping teaching alive in the family," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.  "Aaron Lupin has agreed to take on this position and will also be handling all of your quidditch needs."

"Woohoo!" Mel cheered over the applause, clapping excitedly and laughing as her brother also stood and waved at everyone.

"Lastly, I regret to inform you all that our beloved Divination professor, Professor Trelawney, has for reasons beyond anyone's control left us as well.  In her place, I am pleased to announce that her former teaching assistant, Star West, is now assuming full teaching responsibilities!"  The uproar from the older students was almost deafening.  They were cheering and clapping madly, all extremely thrilled that the reign of Professor Trelawney (the fraud) was over.

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.  "That all having been said and done, do tuck in!"

A/N: Review? Please? Yay! *very big grin*


	7. In With the New… And Back with the Old?

Author's Note:  Hey! I am SO sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted here! I moved a month ago and still don't have internet in my new place.  I've been writing every so often tho, posting really on the HP boards when I can steal away to my parents house. Anyway, here is a new chapter (and another is coming today as well)

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope that you can forgive me! Toodles!

  
 

**Chapter 7: In With the New… And Back with the Old?**

The first day of classes at a new school are never easy, but all of that seemed to be multiplied 10-fold for Mel. First she had to adjust to the castle itself (although the Marauders Map that Harry had given her was already proving to be more than useful in navigating her way around), and then, Monday came. Because September 1st fell on a Friday this year, all of the students had the weekend to adjust to life at Hogwarts before beginning the rather tedious, albeit exciting, educational journey. Bright and early on Monday morning though, they all found themselves gathered at their house tables in the Great Hall waiting expectantly for their schedules to be handed out.   
  
"What's up, Dot?" Aaron smirked giving his sister a noogie before sitting down beside her at the table.   
  
"Shouldn't you be sitting with the teachers rather than the students?" Mel yawned.   
  
Aaron tactfully ignored his sister's sarcasm and reached for the parchment schedule that had landed in front of her. "Oh, look! You have me right after lunch!"   
  
Mel, ever the dramatic soul that she is, crashed her head straight down onto the table, her hair narrowly missing Elizabeth's bowl of cereal. "Why do the gods insist on punishing me?" she muttered as Elizabeth giggled. Then, just as quickly as it had gone down, Mel lurched her head up and sat bolt upright in her seat, glaring at her brother. "What do you mean I have you right after lunch?" she demanded. "You said I wouldn't be in any of your classes!"   
  
Aaron grinned. "I lied."   
  
"Why you monstrous lit-"   
  
"No, no, no," Aaron said, standing and wagging his finger at Mel. "I can't have you insulting a teacher. I might have to take points away from your house. Imagine how that would look on your first day…"   
  
Mel looked at him with horrorstricken eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"   
  
Aaron then started to walk toward the head table, turning his head back to his sister for one final comment. "Dot, consider yourself lucky that you've got both shoes." He then flashed her one of his famous smiles and joined Charlie and Star for breakfast.   
  
Mel stared at him as he walked away. "Elizabeth, prepare yourself for battle because this means war."   
  
"What do you think would happen if I added the frog spleen to the potion before the shrivelfig rather than after?" Mel asked Elizabeth with a mischievous gleam in her eye.   
  
Elizabeth gulped nervously and glanced at their potions master, Professor Snape, before answering her friend. "Probably a lot of trouble."   
  
Mel followed Elizabeth's gaze to where Snape was (she was pleased to note) reprimanding David Crawford (a Slytherin no less) for doing something wrong. "Well, it'll make things more interesting at least…" Then, without a second thought, she hastily added the frog spleen and watched eagerly as the potion turned an electric blue color and began to bubble over. Elizabeth and their fellow Gryffindors looked on in horror as Mel, grinning from ear to ear, tossed in the shrivelfig for good measure, causing the cauldron to erupt in a now bright orange volcanic mess.   
  
"Miss Lupin!" Snape roared. His dislike for all things Gryffindor was common knowledge, but his hatred for all 'things' Lupin (or Potter or Black for that matter) was beyond legendary. "What possessed you to do such a stupid and foolish thing? You will meet me for detention tonight and before you leave this classroom you will also clean this mess up. Is that clear?"   
  
Mel smiled sweetly, secretly delighted at seeing the man responsible for losing her father his job four years ago unhinged. "Crystal."   
  
"As for the rest of you, clear off your tables and get out," Snape barked.   
  
After the eventful potions lesson followed by naptime – er – History of Magic, the young Gryffindors found themselves back in the Great Hall for lunch before heading off to the class Mel was dreading more than anything: flying.   
  
"So, how did you first morning go, Dot?" Ginny asked, sitting down across from Mel.   
  
Elizabeth giggled. "She got her first detention."   
  
"What happened?" Annabelle asked.   
  
"I kinda maybe got a little bit of revenge for dad."   
  
Ginny and Annabelle exchanged glances before Ginny questioned the first year further. "Revenge?"   
  
"Maybe I accidentally-but-really-on-purpose made my potion explode."   
  
"Oh, Dot, you didn't…"   
  
"Right then, flying," Aaron said, clapping his hands together and smiling brightly at his students. "Before y'all hop on your brooms, how many of you have done this flying thing before?" Almost every hand was raised, the obvious exceptions being those students that were muggle born, despite some impudent rolling of the eyes from the Slytherin half of the class which Aaron chose to ignore. Mel, of course, didn't, and she in turn glared at her classmates, a certain David Thomas Crawford in particular. "Cool. Then you guys pretty much know what you're doing right?" The class nodded and Aaron motioned for them to disperse to the brooms lying on the ground.   
  
"Alright, now, just give me the benefit of the doubt and we'll walk through this for those of you who haven't done this before and those that think they know what's going on. First thing to do is get your broom ready at mounting height. Best way to do this: stand on the left side of the broom, put your right hand over it, and say 'Up.' Everyone give that a try."   
  
It took a few minutes, but eventually, everyone's broom was hovering at a reasonable mounting height, Mel's being the first ready to go. "Lookin' good so far! Now I want you to mount your brooms, but before you kick-off, I want to make sure that everything's all good. We don't need anyone falling in their first lesson, right?" Aaron laughed.   
  
He then started walking from student to student, correcting their mounts on their brooms. "No, you don't want to lean back like that, Simon, you'll slide right off the handle…"   
  
Mel rolled her eyes. What the heck were they thinking, hiring him for this job? she thought. I'm a thousand times better at flying than him! I could teach this class blindfolded!

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, yet another class was being taught by a new teacher. Star West, while she had assisted Professor Trelawney for the past year, never really held her "mentor" in high regard. In fact, she saw the woman as an outright fraud, and made no attempt to hide that from her class of seventh year Gryffindors.   
  
"First off, last year when I assisted with this class, you all called me Star. This year, I might be your professor, but really… there's no need to call me Professor West. That should be my mother, not me, so keep that in mind and just keep calling me Star. Now, that having been said, while I'm sure that all of you came into this classroom dreading yet another year of boring and pointless Divination lessons in which you will learn absolutely nothing other than to make up the most gruesome predictions that your imaginations can muster, I hope that by the end of the year you will all at least have a basic understanding of how useful actual divination can be," Star said. "Some of you will have the gift, and others, well… you can get to know the ones who do," she smiled, her violet eyes sparkling.   
  
The class laughed at Star's speech from their comfortable brown and royal blue leather chairs. Ginny was more than pleased to note the change in appearance in the formerly stifling tower room. She looked around from her comfy chair, taking in the refurbished surroundings. The walls had been painted a pale yellow, making it look as though the sun was shining brightly from the enchanted ceiling, which was, to put it simply, a smaller version of the one in the Great Hall. The main difference though was that it did not simply change as the sky outside did. In fact, Star made sure that the enchantment would be adjustable so that she could charm it herself to portray the sky at various points of the day or night. But, all that will be discussed later. For now, Ginny was simply pleased to see the welcome changes that the young professor had brought about… not to mention that she was also amused to note that Star's hair was being held in place by her wand.   
  
"Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Miss Weasley?" Star questioned.   
  
Ginny suppressed a giggle. "I was just wondering what would happen if your hair got mad, Star, that's all."   
  
Star grinned, realizing that Ginny had noticed her wand. "It might just hex you. But, for now, I think we'll start with today's lesson. Astrological predictions. Everyone lie back in your seats, and we'll get started!" With that, Star quickly pulled her wand out and muttered a charm, turning the ceiling view to one of the night sky.   
  
The first week of classes had finally ended and Mel couldn't be more relieved. Somehow she had managed to survive through another one of Snape's awful potions classes, not to mention two more of her brother's flying lessons.   
  
"I can't wait for this stupid year to be stupid over," Mel huffed, collapsing onto one of the Gryffindor common room sofas.   
  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"I can't take this brother-as-teacher thing! He's driving me batty!"   
  
"Well then, let's do something fun, because if I have to stare at any more homework-"   
  
"Ooh!" Mel squealed. "Wanna meet my best friend from home?"   
  
Elizabeth looked at her friend as though she were insane. "You know we can't leave the castle! We're barely allowed to go to the lake! Melissa, where are you going?" she demanded of her friend who had begun sprinting up the stairs toward their dorm. Elizabeth took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with that girl…"   
  
"Hey Lizbeth, what are you doing?" Cosette asked.   
  
"Waiting to see what insane thing Mel wants to try."   
  
"I heard that," Mel said, scowling.   
  
"What's that?" Elizabeth asked pointing at the thin black box Mel was carrying under her arm.   
  
"This? You mean you've never seen a laptop?" Mel then took a few minutes to explain to her friends the finer points of high-tech communication in the muggle world.

Meanwhile, in a corridor just a little ways away from the common room, a very frazzled Head Girl was making her way to the portrait hole, her best friend close in tow, trying to have a conversation with her while trying equally as hard to ignore the greetings of those passing by.   
  
"Oy! Annabelle! Looking good," a seventh year Hufflepuff called as he walked passed the two Gryffindors.   
  
"Ginny, Annabelle," another seventh year, this one from Ravenclaw, nodded as he too walked by with his friends.   
  
"Damn it, Gin, slow down for a sec. I need to talk to you," Annabelle hissed.   
  
"I know, Belle, but I'm rather on the clock here," Ginny replied.   
  
"I've been trying to talk to you all week about this summer, can't you just give me two seconds?"   
  
"What?" Ginny said, exasperated. "Isn't there someone that you can go snog?"   
  
Annabelle let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that," she said, somewhat miffed.   
  
"Well, what do you expect, that's what you do. Snog and leave, snog and leave, snog and-"   
  
"People change, it's been known to happen. I changed."   
  
"Oh really?" Ginny asked, stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and turning on her friend. "How so?"   
  
"I've actually been seeing a boy since early July."

Ginny's annoyed façade melted into a wide grin. "Really? Tell me! Who? When? Where did you meet? How did it happen?"   
  
Annabelle smirked. "Well, it all started-" Before she could continue though, she was interrupted by the portrait swinging open and several first year girls walking out.   
  
"Gin!" Mel shouted. "I'm glad I found you! I left it in the third drawer of my dresser, but you better hurry, you've only got a couple minutes before-"   
  
"Shit!" Ginny shouted. "I mean – er – you didn't hear that. Belle, we'll talk later, I've got to go meet Harry…" And with that, she disappeared into the common room and up to the first year girls' dormitory to retrieve the Marauder's Map leaving a very disgruntled Annabelle behind with three confused first years and Mel.   
  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Annabelle tried several times to speak to Ginny alone but was always interrupted by one of three things: Head Girl stuff, annoying professors who wouldn't let them be ("Since when does that slimy git do research in the library, anyway?") or, more often than not, Mel and her annoying first year friends. Needless to say the seventh year was becoming rather frustrated, especially since the clock was ticking.   
  
Mel, on the other hand, had been genuinely enjoying her time at Hogwarts. She and Elizabeth grew quickly to be inseperable and could often be found haunting remote corners of the castle pouring over what appeared to be a piece of old parchment to anyone who passed them by.   
  
"See? There he goes again," Mel said.   
  
"What? Where?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Right there," she said, pointing to the Map. "I don't understand what he's doing there either, he hates Divination with a passion. Doesn't believe in it, just like Dad. So why is he suddenly haunting the North Tower all the time?"   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Why do you think?"   
  
"I don't know! That's why I'm asking!"   
  
"Maybe he fancies Professor West, duh," Elizabeth told her friend, rolling her eyes.   
  
Mel's face instantly lit up. "Ohmigosh! This is it! I know how to get revenge on him now..."   
  
"Prongs? What the hell are you doing here?" a very confused Sirius asked, walking into his living room.   
  
"What d'you mean?" James replied, not looking up.   
  
"I thought you said that you couldn't meet up today because you were busy. So, I ask again, what the hell are you doing here? This is my house, right?" Sirius began looking around the room, obviously taking a mental inventory of what was in front of him to make sure that he didn't end up in his friends' home by mistake.   
  
"You stupid prat, of course this is your house." James rolled his eyes at his old friend. "Honestly, as if Lily would let that damn recliner back in the house… did you know she was ready to throw a party after you moved out just to celebrate the thing being gone?"   
  
"So then, for the third, and hopefully last, time: what the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"I had a date."   
  
"A date."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Really."   
  
"Well, two dates, if you want to get technical."   
  
"What?" Sirius collapsed into the god-awful recliner trying to work out what his best friend just told him. "You're cheating on Lil so you need a place to crash? Is that it?"   
  
"Yes, that's it," James said flatly. "I'm cheating on my wife."   
  
Before Sirius could express his sheer disbelief, two voices drifted into the room followed instantly by Pamela's twin daughters, Lex and Mia.   
  
"Siri!" they called, innocent grins wide on their faces, though perhaps too innocent. The grins grew even wider (if possible) when they saw the involuntary sneer appear on his face at the mention of his nickname. He hated being called Siri, and they knew it.   
  
Suppressing a shudder, Sirius answered. "Hello, little ones." They glared in response. "What are you up to?"   
  
"Nothing," Mia answered, or was that Lex, Sirius wondered.   
  
"Just wanted to watch some tele," the other added.   
  
"Can't you do that upstairs? We're in the middle of a conversation here!"   
  
"Sirius, leave them be. Maybe something good is on for a change," James shrugged, winking quickly at the girls who stifled their giggles as they climbed onto the couch and turned on the television.   
  
Sirius took a deep breath and shook his head, muttering something under his breath that James couldn't quite understand but smiled at anyway. He and the girls then watched as Sirius slowly but surely pulled the lever on the side of the chair that would move it into the reclining position he always watched television from.   
  
Unfortunately, things didn't quite work out as planned. As it happened, the chair folded in on Sirius, snapping shut around him, much like a Venus flytrap around its prey.   
  
"What the f-" Sirius yelped as Lex and Mia burst into laughter, pointing and clapping as James' body shook from his own silent laughter.   
  
"It worked, it worked!" the twins shouted gleefully. "James, look! It worked!"   
  
James beamed with great pride at the two girls he had affectionately started calling his "fallen angels." That sounded so much better to him than "little devils" anyway. And then he turned back to his best friend, trapped in the giant mouth of his recliner and could have sworn that he could see steam rising from between the cushions.   
  
After letting Sirius remain stuck for a moment longer, and trying to wait for the twins to calm their laughter down (which didn't happen at all), James finally pulled out his wand and released his friend.   
  
"Not bad, eh?" he asked proudly.   
  
"What the hell did you do," Sirius said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Serves you right for thinking I was cheating on Lily. But really, I didn't do a thing, did I?" he asked the girls.   
  
"That was fun," Mia said.   
  
"Wonder what we should do next time," Lex thought out loud.   
  
Sirius' face reddened with anger. "There will be no next time."   
  
"But, Siri, James said-"   
  
"James? You call him James? How hard is my name to say?" Sirius roared.   
  
"You might not want to do that to these two fallen angels, Padfoot. They got you this time, and they'll probably get you even better next time," James said smugly.   
  
"This, this is what you were doing all day." James grinned. "You bloody traitor."

"For the last time, mum, I am NOT going out to dinner with your friend April's daughter!" Harry shouted.   
  
"Now really, Harry, there is no need to yell," Lily said, biting back her own temper. "You have to understand that I am simply looking out for my only child-"   
  
"Mother. I know that this is hard for you, but you have to let me live my life! I'm all grown up and can handle things on my own. If you have trouble dealing with missing my childhood, why don't you take a page out of dad's book and find some other poor, unsuspecting children to dote on! I need to go..."   
  
"That is an unfair statement, Harry, and you know it. I just don't see why you can't just-"   
  
"Bye, mum. Happy Halloween," Harry said, cutting her off as he pulled out his wand and disapparated to Hogsmeade. Once in the village, he turned down the familiar main road and headed into the pub where he was supposed to meet Ginny. Today was not only Halloween, but it was also the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year for Hogwarts students.   
  
"Gin," Mel whined. "How come I can't go too?"   
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head briefly before finishing the application of her eyeliner. "You know why, Dot. You're a first year, and first years aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade."   
  
"But it's not like I've never been before! I _totally know my way around!"   
  
"Good. That means you already know what goes on there so you don't have to feel bad for not going. You've been."   
  
"Humph. I wanna see Harry though?"   
  
"You just-" Ginny stopped suddenly and looked around her room at the other girls in her dorm who were getting ready. She then sat next to Mel on her bed and continuted in a whisper. "You just saw Harry last week. Remember?"   
  
"Yeah, but-"   
  
"Melissa. Go and find your friends. Have a good time today around the castle. I'll bring you back some candy, ok?"   
  
Mel sighed before suddenly breaking into a huge grin. "Fine." She then got up to leave the seventh years' dorm and head to her own.   
  
"Oh, Dot, one more thing," Ginny called after her.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Give it to me."   
  
Mel's face fell. "What do you mean?" she asked casually.   
  
"You know exactly what I mean. I'll be there in a minute to get it from you."   
  
"You know what Gin?"   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"Sometimes you suck all the fun out of life."   
  
Annabelle, who overheard this last bit of the conversation started to laugh. "And that is why she is Head Girl, Mel." Once the first year was out of the dorm, she turned to her best friend. "You ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah, just need to get the you-know-what from Mel and then we're golden."_

Harry sat at a table by the window in the Three Broomsticks drumming at the tabletop with his thumbs waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Actually, he was sitting at _their_ table, if one wanted to get technical. This was where Harry and Ginny had shared their first kiss, thanks in great part to a dare gone astray (Ron had stopped talking to Hermione for nearly 2 weeks for setting his best mate up with his baby sister). So now, it was only fitting that this was the table they always met at in the pub. Suddenly, his eye caught a familiar patch of red hair outside and a grin formed on his face. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her for so long (which is obvious, since he had been sneaking into the castle to be with her at least once a week since she arrived), it was simply the genuine feeling of joy he felt when she was nearby.   
  
The door to the pub opened and Harry could just barely hear Ginny's voice over the clatter made by the other students inside.   
  
"So when do we get to meet this mystery man?" Ginny asked, smiling broadly at her best friend.   
  
"Soon," Annabelle replied, somewhat nervously.   
  
"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."   
  
"It's not that!" Annabelle insisted. "It's just that... well, you see, he's-"   
  
"Virginia!" Harry said, rushing forward and spinning her in his arms.   
  
"Hi there," she replied softly.   
  
He then set her down in front of himself, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Ginny smiled and sighed contentedly, sinking into his embrace. Harry then nodded to Annabelle. "What's going on?"   
  
"Today's the big day," Ginny told him. "We get to meet Annabelle's   
boyfriend."   
  
"You mean you've actually got yourself a boyfriend? I mean, a real one?" Harry joked.   
  
"Ha ha ha," Annabelle said dryly. "But seriously, I've got to tell you both... I had hoped to do this before, but-"

The door to the pub then opened and Harry narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. "And I was hoping today would be a good day."   
  
"What is it?" Ginny said, turning her gaze to the door. "Oh. Him."   
  
"Who?" Annabelle asked.   
  
"Malfoy." Harry and Ginny said in unison.   
  
"Oh," Annabelle said, shuffling her feet.   
  
"I thought we'd be rid of that git for good now that he's out," Harry added. "Oh, perfect, here he comes..."   
  
Draco Malfoy was indeed walking toward them, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his traditional sneer on his face. "Well, well, well, what a surprise. Potter and the poor little Weasley."   
  
"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat. Needless to say, time apart had not helped the two solve their differences at all.   
  
Draco, however, ignored Harry's question and took another step forward. "Hello, Love," he said, kissing Annabelle's neck.   
  
Annabelle watched her friends apprehensively as their eyes were nearly popping out of their heads. "Perhaps we should all sit down," she said, forcing a smile.

"How could you do this? HOW?" Ginny yelled at her friend as soon as they entered the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Gin-"   
  
"No! I just can't believe -- I mean, really, Belle. Why Malfoy? Of every guy who has ever lived on the face of the planet, why do you have to date the biggest bastard I have ever met?"   
  
Annabelle's face reddened slightly with repressed anger. "Don't talk about him like th-"   
  
"What?" Ginny exploded. "How can you defend him? Do you remember what he used to do to us? Do you remember the endless teasing and name-calling?"   
  
"Of course," Annabelle replied through slightly clenched teeth. "But I don't think this is the proper place to-"   
  
"Is he good to you?" Ginny asked with a sudden tenderness more befitting a best friend.   
  
Annabelle's face softened slightly. "Yes. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't."   
  
Ginny looked her friend directly in the eyes. "Then just answer me this: why?"   
  
"I don't know. Why do you date Harry?"   
  
"Because I love him," Ginny answered, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. Realization suddenly dawned on her. "Oh my god. Do you... I mean, are you sure?"   
  
"I don't know. It's possible though. But maybe we should continue this conversation upstairs and away from certain prying eyes and ears?" Annabelle offered with a half-smile.   
  
"Hey!" Mel protested, jumping up from the couch where she was sitting and watching them, before she realized her mistake and clamped a hand over her mouth.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dot. Better you sit in on the conversation than eavesdrop and gossip about it later."   
  
Mel scowled but didn't deny it. Instead, she moved to follow the older girls up to their room, turning to give an excited look to Elizabeth and the other girls as she left.

A/N: Review? Please? Pretty please? With sugar and a cherry on top? Yay! J 


	8. Family Christmas, Part 1

**Chapter 8: Family Christmas**

**Part 1**

"Oooooooooooooooh, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard that's dad! We know he is a wonderful wiz, if ever a wiz there was. The wizard that's Dad is one because because because because because because because because because becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause, because of the wonderful dad he is, la da da da da da da, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard that's daaaaaaaad!" Mel sang excitedly, bouncing around the compartment on the Hogwart's Express. She then took a deep breath and began another verse, "We're off to see the wiz-"  
  
"Dot, if you don't either shut-up or get the words right, I'm going to be forced to hurt you."  
  
"But Aaron," she whined, "We haven't been home for so long! And it's Christmas! You can't hurt me! You LOOOOOOOOVE me! I'm your only sister!"  
  
"Sister or not, one more note and you won't be able to make a peep for the rest of the trip."

Elizabeth, Kat and Cosette's stifled giggles turned into outward laughter when Mel opened her mouth to, no doubt, say something smart back to her brother and found that no words came out; instead, only a simple chirp could be heard.  Another laugh joined the fray as the chirping became more fervent and Mel turned red in the face from her anger.  The problem with this though, is that it wasn't Aaron laughing.  He, in fact, simply shook his head after casting the spell and turned his nose back to the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" an all too familiar voice sneered.

"Get lost, Crawford, if you know what's good for you…"

"You don't want to be twittering around so much, you know, Lupin," David Thomas continued, ignoring Elizabeth's comment.

Mel's face contorted with fury and she tried to yell at him, but, once again, the only sound that came out was chirping.  In light of this, Aaron spoke up from behind his paper, still in the seat he had taken in the corner of the compartment, out of David's line-of-sight.  

"Did you want to say something to my sister, Mr. Crawford?  If not, please don't let me stop you."

"Wha-?"

"I do believe that you heard me just fine.  Perhaps you should think twice before trying to pick a fight with a student again, or at least check and make sure that no older siblings, who also happen to be professors at your school, are within earshot."

"But-" David stammered.

"But nothing.  One more word and I will have you for detention when we get back to Hogwarts after the holidays.  As it is, I already plan on having a bit of a chat with your mother about your behavior.  Please don't give me anything else to discuss with her."  Aaron raised an eyebrow at the young man, and took his silence as consent.  "Now, if you have no further business here, I suggest that you find your seat."

Once David had left the compartment, and the three girls had finished their own brand of twittering about what had just happened, Aaron was about to release Mel from the spell he had cast on her.  Of course, as soon as he looked at her he realized that she was more furious at him than she had ever been at David Crawford, so he decided that perhaps it could wait until they got home… or at least to King's Cross…

By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform 9 3/4, Mel had already plotted over a dozen ways to bring both bodily and psychological harm to her brother. In fact, as they stepped off the train and onto the platform, she pulled out her wand, ready to hurl every hex she could think of at him. Of course this was pointless for two reasons. One: she still couldn't speak, and the angered chirp caught his attention along with that of everyone around her; and two: Elizabeth yanked the wand from her hand before any damage could be done.   
  
Mel glowered at her friend who tutted and shook her head. "You know we're not allowed to do magic outside of school! You don't need to get into more trouble... imagine what Snape would-"   
  
"And just what would my dear friend Sev have to say something about?"   
  
Elizabeth looked somewhat taken aback. "Oh, Mr. Lupin! Nothing, it's just that..." she trailed off.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Hey, dad," Aaron said gaily, ruffling Mel's hair as he joined them.   
  
"Ah," Remus said, a knowing smile spreading across his face. "Didn't realize you'd be coming home this way, Aaron." Aaron shrugged. "And what happened on the train that has Dot so quiet?"   
  
"I think I see my family over there," Elizabeth said quickly. "Happy Christmas!" she shouted, before running off.   
  
Aaron snickered. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth," he said before turning back to his father. "Nothing happened, nothing at all, isn't that right, Tweety?"   
  
Before she could stop herself, Mel opened her mouth to tell her brother off, regardless of whether or not their father was right in front of them (along with most of her school). Remus tried his best to hide his smile as Aaron openly laughed at his chirping sister.   
  
"Aaron," Remus said.   
  
"I know, I know." He then pulled out his wand and performed the counter-charm.   
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Mel roared, charging toward her brother, and tackling him around the mid-section.   
  
"Impedimentia," Remus said, pointing his wand at his two children. They both slowed down nearly to the point of being altogether frozen. "Now, enough, really. We can continue this at home... speaking of, we've got to get there quickly. We have a bit of packing to do before traveling and then settling down for the Christmas surprise."

Harry and Ginny were curled up comfortably in one-another's arms as an old record player sang out in the background.
    
    _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_
    
    _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_
    
    _Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir_
    
    _And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

"Happy Christmas, love," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.  Ginny sighed contentedly and let herself sink deeper into his embrace.

"It's not Christmas yet, you know," she teased.
    
    _Everybody knows a turkey_
    
    _and some mistletoe_
    
    _Help to make the season bright_
    
    _Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_
    
    _Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

"Soon enough, love, soon enough."  They sat there together, staring into the fire, in a comfortable and familiar silence.
    
    _They know that Santa's on his way_
    
    _He's loaded lots of toys_
    
    _and goodies on his sleigh_
    
    _And every mother's child is gonna spy_
    
    _To see if reindeer_
    
    _really know how to fly._
    
    _And so I'm offering this simple phrase_
    
    _To kids from one to ninety-two_
    
    _Although it's been said_
    
    _many times, many ways_
    
    _Merry Christmas to you._

As the song ended, Ginny began to speak. "I love-"

"Harry? It's time to go!" an all too familiar voice interrupted.

"It's your mum!" Ginny hissed, immediately jumping up, her heart leaping into her throat.  

"That does it," Harry muttered under his breath. He had had enough. Who did his mother think she was, anyway? This was _his_ flat, not hers. She couldn't just come apparating in and out as she pleased. It was finally time to say something.   
  
"Mum," he began, walking toward the kitchen where Lily was waiting, "I don't know what you think you're-"   
  
"Our first Christmas as a family since you were little," Lily beamed.   
  
Harry took one look at his mother, in all of her Christmas glory, and lost his resolve. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her off, not here, not on Christmas, not when she was right. "Happy Christmas, mum," he said.   
  
Ginny looked on from the hallway and sighed deeply. She then shook her head and turned back to the living room fireplace. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames, she quietly said "The Burrow," and disappeared.   
  
"So, are you ready? Your dad is waiting for us," Lily told him, conveniently ignoring his confused expression.   
  
"Waiting? Waiting where?" he asked.   
  
"You'll see. Just grab your bag and then we can leave."   
  
"If you say so," Harry said, shaking his head. He then left the kitchen to head to his room for his things when suddenly it occurred to him that Ginny was nowhere to be found. It was only on his way back to Lily that he noticed the sparkling blue ashes at the bottom of the fireplace, indicating that his girlfriend had left via the floo network.

Three distinct pops broke the silence on the grounds of the Palace of the Prophets as the Potters appeared out of thin air.

"Dad, mum, where are we?" Harry asked, his confusion growing with every passing minute.

"You'll see," James said, smiling as Lily ran her hand along the low garden wall.

"James, do you think she's still here?" Lily asked excitedly, clutching her cloak around her more tightly as she hurried toward the ornate doors of the Palace.

"Who?" Harry called after his mother's retreating figure.  "Who should be here?"

Just then, as if in answer to his question, the front doors opened and an elderly woman stepped out smiling as broadly as Lily now was, despite the tears that were freely streaming down her face.

"Lily!" she cried, clutching her hands to her chest.  "My Lily!"

Lily, who was also crying freely by this time, flung herself into Victoria's now open arms.  "Gran…"

James, however, clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.  "Harry, I'd like for you to meet your great-great-great-great… well, this is your Gran, Victoria, on your mum's side."

"My _what?" Harry muttered._


End file.
